


Lời Yêu Thương

by TaraLy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Word Prompts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLy/pseuds/TaraLy
Summary: 26 chữ cái, 26 từ ngữ, 26+1 câu chuyện về tình yêu.





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297530) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



Attraction (noun): thu hút, lôi cuốn

☆☆☆

Có rất nhiều thiệt thòi nếu văn phòng của bạn nằm dưới tầng hầm của tòa nhà Hoover. Scully hầu như giải quyết được hết thảy: không gian chật hẹp, hệ thống thông hơi tồi tệ, sự giễu cợt quá đáng từ những đặc vụ khác. Thứ duy nhất mà cô mất khá nhiều thời gian để vượt qua chính là cái sự thể rằng chẳng ai nghĩ tới chuyện xây thêm một cái nhà vệ sinh ở dưới này cả.

Điều đó khiến cho việc muốn đi vệ sinh trở thành mười phút thử thách sức chịu đựng, và khi mà bạn là một phụ nữ với cái bàng quang bé tẹo, thì đây là một bất tiện khủng khiếp. Không chỉ như vậy, mà nguyên nhân cô thích cái tầng hầm còn là vì cô không phải chạm trán với những đặc vụ đồng nghiệp không được khôn khéo cho lắm. So ra thì cô đỡ hơn Mulder. Mặc cho mấy biệt danh, Scully được mến mộ bởi rất nhiều đặc vụ. Tuy nhiên, vài lời xã giao lại khiến những đồng nghiệp này cảm thấy họ có quyền tọc mạch về đời sống cá nhân của cô và Mulder ở những mặt cô không thoải mái chút nào. 

Scully không ngây thơ. Cô biết về những tin đồn rằng cô và Mulder có dan díu với nhau theo kiểu lãng mạn, và nhục dục. Chỉ riêng cái chuyện biệt danh của cô biến từ "Nữ Hoàng Băng Giá" thành "Mrs Spooky" cũng đủ để chứng minh cho giả thuyết ghép đôi ấy rồi. Nghĩ tới viễn cảnh Trợ lý Giám đốc Skinner, hay bất kỳ đặc vụ nào cô tôn trọng đã từng ngẫm nghĩ về những kiểu tin đồn như vậy khiến hai má cô nóng bừng vì hổ thẹn.

Cũng không phải là cô chưa từng nghĩ về Mulder theo cách đó. Hai người đã là cộng sự của nhau hơn bốn năm và đã cứu mạng nhau vô số lần. Họ đúng thật là một cặp vợ chồng mà không có yếu tố lãng mạn nào. Chẳng cần nhắc tới việc Mulder cực kỳ thu hút. Tuy nhiên, gã là người dám nghĩ dám làm. Khi gã muốn có thứ gì đó, gã như một chú chó với khúc xương vậy. Scully đoán rằng nếu gã có hứng thú với cô, gã hẳn đã nói gì đó nhiều hơn là những lời thả thính cho vui.

Thở dài một tiếng, Scully rời khỏi thang máy và tiến về khu vực nhà vệ sinh dành cho phái nữ mà cô hay dùng. Nó nằm trong một dãy hành lang hẹp mà hầu hết những người khác đều lờ đi. Cô mở cửa, ruột gan nhảy múa tưng bừng khi nhận ra trong này không một bóng người. Tuy nhiên niềm vui ngắn chẳng tày gang, vừa kéo quần lót xuống thì cô nghe tiếng cánh cửa bật mở và mấy bức tường vang dội một tràng cười chói tai.

"Không thể nào! Cậu có thể chỉ nghe tiếng cô ấy quát mắng anh ta rồi nhầm thành cái gì đó dễ chịu hơn thôi." Scully nhận ra giọng nói thứ nhất thuộc về cô trợ lý cũ của Skinner, Ashley. Cô ả bị chuyển công tác sau lần thứ năm vô tình cho tài liệu quan trọng vào máy nghiền giấy.

Scully đảo tròn mắt, biết chắc mình sắp phải nghe mấy chuyện tầm phào của xóm nhà lá. Cô gắng tập trung vào việc riêng, nhưng cũng thừa biết mình còn lâu mới đi tiểu được cho tới lúc mấy cô nàng kia ra ngoài.

"Không đâu, tin mình đi, đó là âm thanh mình chưa từng nghe bao giờ. Dana Scully đã cười đấy," Scully theo bản năng cảm thấy ruột gan quặn lên vì xấu hổ, và không cần soi gương cũng đủ biết cô đang đỏ bừng mặt. "Mình nghĩ Spooky kể chuyện cười cho cô ta hay gì đó. Mình chỉ nghe thấy một chuỗi tiếng ồn với tiếng cô ta cười, nhưng anh ta phá được băng của nữ hoàng rồi." Giọng này thì nghe như cô nhân viên chuyển thư, Dominique hay gì đó?

Scully biết chính xác cô ả đang nói về cái gì. Sáng nay Mulder đã dành ra ba mươi phút sắp xếp ngay ngắn mấy cây bút chì chết tiệt của gã lên bàn, nhưng khi gã bắt đầu phóng hết thảy lên trần nhà thì thay vào đó đám bút chì lại văng tứ tung ra sàn, và vi diệu như nào mà gã cũng tự té lăn ra đất. Cảnh tượng ấy ngớ ngẩn tới mức cô không thể nén lại tiếng cười.

Lúc cô gái còn lại góp giọng, hàm dưới của Scully muốn rơi xuống đất. "Có khi ảnh chịch cô nàng ngu người trên cái bàn xài chung cũng nên."

"Karen! Lạy chúa, cậu đúng là đen tối!" Scully ngẫm nghĩ cái tên đó một giây trước khi nhận ra văn phòng của Karen nằm sát cạnh cái văn phòng chính thức của cô trên lầu, nơi được cô tận dụng làm kho chứa. Đây cũng chính là người phụ nữ đã khen ngợi cô mỗi lần họ chạm mặt nhau. Mẹ mày, Karen.

"Gì? Ai cũng biết cả. Mấy cậu đâu thể cho hai kẻ quyến rũ làm việc với nhau 24/7 mà không trông mong họ sẽ phịch nhau được. Ý mình là mấy cậu có nhìn thấy họ chưa? Cứ như Aphrodite với Eros quyết định vào làm ở FBI ấy." cô ả đùa, nhận được tiếng cười từ hai người còn lại.

"Không công bằng chút nào. Cô ta chẳng phải động tay động chân mà ảnh vẫn lẽo đẽo theo cô ta đến mọi nơi. Thề luôn, Dana có thể hắt xì và ảnh sẽ nói đó là bài ca của tiên cá."

"Cậu có thấy cái cách ánh mắt của anh ta dõi theo mọi cử động của cô nàng không? Thật sự mình nghĩ cô ấy cũng chẳng hay biết gì đâu. Mình muốn nói rằng tuy chúng ta giỡn về chuyện đó, nhưng không đời nào Dana lại đi phá luật như vậy, thậm chí nếu cô ấy có thích anh ta đi nữa." Scully không thích thú gì cuộc trò chuyện này, nhưng cô biết ơn rằng Ashley đang bênh vực cho cô, đại loại vậy. 

"Mình không quan tâm liệu cô ta từng giữ trinh tiết như giữ vàng hay gì, còn lâu cô ta mới cưỡng lại được cái kiểu cư xử ân cần nồng nhiệt từ anh chàng."

Scully hết chịu nổi và quyết định làm bẽ mặt xóm nhà lá này giống như bọn họ đang làm bẽ mặt cô. Bàng quang của cô bị bỏ quên trước cú sốc của cuộc thảo luận. Cô áp mu bàn tay lên hai má, cố gắng làm giảm bớt vệt đỏ hồng trước khi đứng dậy, kéo quần lên và bước ra ngoài.

Tiếng tán chuyện ngưng bặt trên môi mấy cô ả khi cả bọn trố mắt nhìn Scully, chờ cô cho họ một trận. Thay vào đó, cô tận hưởng nỗi sợ run rẩy tỏa ra từ ba người phụ nữ. Hành động như thể mấy lời đó chẳng ảnh hưởng gì tới mình, cô rửa tay, lau vào khăn giấy, rồi cho họ một câu "chào mấy cô" trước khi bỏ ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh.

Trên đường quay về văn phòng, Scully cứ liên tục nhẩm đi nhẩm lại mấy lời của bọn họ. Mulder thật sự bị cô thu hút ư? Gã không tán tỉnh cô nhiều hơn so với những phụ nữ khác. Hình như bọn họ nói rằng cô đã bỏ sót những lần gã nhìn cô? Những động chạm của gã quả có ảnh hưởng đến cô, nhưng họ nói như thể nó chẳng đáng chú ý, nên ít nhất chuyện đó là thật. Nhưng có thể nào Mulder thấy cô thu hút không?

Trận chiến tâm lý của Scully bị gián đoạn sau khi cô bước vài bước vào văn phòng thì đụng ngay cái người đang được đặt nghi vấn.

"Ui trời cộng sự, em ổn không vậy?" Mulder trêu, nắm lấy bắp tay cô để cô khỏi té vật ra bởi cú va chạm. 

Cô vẫn còn hơi bối rối vì sự việc trong nhà vệ sinh nên chỉ cười cho qua rồi nhẹ nhàng di chuyển ra khỏi cái níu của gã, ngồi xuống ghế. Gã cũng làm theo, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên kia bàn, tỏ vẻ lo lắng hơn trước sự im lặng của cô. "Có chuyện gì hả? Em đi mất một lúc lâu đấy."

Cô ghét bị cho ra rìa trong những chuyện liên quan tới mình, cho rằng gã cũng sẽ cảm thấy như vậy và mong muốn được biết. "Lúc tôi đang đi vệ sinh, có mấy cô nàng đi vào và bắt đầu tán chuyện," cô mở lời, bật cười ngượng ngùng.

Mulder khoái trá nhướng một bên lông mày, "Chà Scully, tôi chưa từng nghĩ em là người thích mấy chuyện ngồi lê đôi mách trong văn phòng. Lần này là gì đây? Skinner bắt đầu hẹn hò với Rogaine? Ai đó đang ngoại tình với người của giới thượng lưu?"

"Đó là về chúng ta." Vì một vài lý do mà cô cảm thấy thật khó để nhìn vào mắt gã.

"Oh," sự bất an của gã lẩn lút trong câu nói. "Có tệ không?"

Cô biết, mặc cho vẻ cứng rắn của gã, Mulder thật sự bận lòng về cái biệt danh "spooky". Nhất là khi cô bị kéo vào. Lần đầu gã nghe thấy ai đó gọi cô là "Mrs Spooky", cô để ý khớp tay gã trắng bệt vì bị siết thành nắm đấm. Cô biết lý do duy nhất gã không gây sự là vì gã không muốn làm cô xấu hổ, nhưng gã đã liên tục xin lỗi cô suốt cả ngày cho dù cô khăng khăng rằng gã không cần làm thế. 

"Không, không hẳn."

"Họ nói gì?"

Scully khẽ thở ra, nguyền rủa chính mình vì đã nhắc tới chuyện này. "Anh biết mà. Cũng như bình thường thôi." Không hẳn là nói dối.

"Chuyện gì bình thường?" Cô nhìn lên để xem liệu gã có đang giỡn mặt không, nhưng cô chỉ thấy được sự chân thành. Gã không biết thật sao?

"Ừmm, thì có vẻ như rất nhiều cá nhân trong tòa nhà Hoover thích tự biên tự diễn về mối quan hệ của chúng ta." Cô muốn tỏ thái độ không vướng bận, nhưng có thể nghe thấy giọng mình hơi cao lên.

"Vậy mấy người đó suy đoán gì?" 

Quyết định chấm dứt trò mèo đuổi chuột này, cô huỵch toẹt ra. "Cô nàng đưa thư nghe tôi cười hồi sáng này và rõ ràng tôi là một con khốn không biết đùa, nên-"

"Scully, em đâu phải là một con khốn không biết đùa." gã nhấn mạnh, thành thành thật thật gạt đi giọng điệu đùa cợt vừa hiện diện. Gã ghét khi cô nói những điều tiêu cực về bản thân và sẽ phân tích lại bất cứ nhận xét nào thoát ra từ miệng cô. Một trong nhiều điều cô quý ở gã.

Bỏ qua một bên, cô nói tiếp, "Dù sao thì một cô nói rằng anh có lẽ đang 'chịch tôi ngu người' trên bàn," cô đưa tay làm dấu ngoặc kép để nhấn mạnh rằng đó không phải lời của mình. Từ cái nhìn sửng sốt trên mặt gã, hành động đó đã không làm giảm nhẹ tác động. Lợi dụng khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi khi Mulder cạn lời, cô tiếp tục, "Thế rồi họ cứ cố gắng hợp lý hóa cho việc vì anh rất thu hút và 'tôi rất thu hút', nên mối quan hệ yêu đương là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi, và họ cứ đưa ra lý do cho thấy chúng ta có dan díu với nhau. Đúng là nực cười quá mức, nên tôi bước ra ngoài để làm bẽ mặt họ rồi rời đi." Cô cố tình quên đi các chi tiết về ánh mắt và động chạm của gã.

Nhìn vào mắt gã lần nữa, cô bắt gặp cái nhìn mà mấy cô gái kia hẳn đã nhắc tới. Cho dù đôi môi của Mulder cong lên thành một nụ cười ranh mãnh, đằng sau sự hóm hỉnh đang nhảy múa trong mắt gã, Scully có thể thấy dấu hiệu thấp thoáng của sự rạo rực và thích thú.

Im lặng một chốc, rồi Mulder lên tiếng, "Tôi không biết tại sao em lại nói điều đó với dấu ngoặc kép nữa."

"Gì cơ?" Scully hỏi, không chắc gã có ý gì.

"Em nói tôi thu hút, không có dấu ngoặc kép. Em nói em thu hút, lại để dấu ngoặc kép vào. Tôi đảm bảo với em, nếu dấu ngoặc kép được dùng để đặt nghi vấn về sự thu hút của một ai đó, nó sẽ không bao giờ phải nằm xung quanh tên em." Mulder dựa lưng vào ghế, quan sát cô tiếp nhận lời gã, rồi toét miệng cười nhăn nhở hệt như con mèo Cheshire khi trông thấy cô gắng sức che đi gò má ửng hồng và nụ cười ngượng nghịu.

Mulder nghĩ cô thu hút.


	2. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi Scully phải đi nằm vùng dưới nhân dạng của gái bán hoa, Mulder nhận ra cô có thể lấy đi hơi thở của gã dễ dàng đến nhường nào.

Breathtaking (adjective): choáng ngợp

☆☆☆

Mulder ghét những nhiệm vụ kiểu này. Vì Hồ sơ X là đơn vị bị đánh giá thấp nhất ở FBI, cho nên bất kỳ lúc nào có đơn vị khác cần thêm nhân lực, gã và Scully lại bị buộc phải đi giúp đỡ. Lần này đơn vị tội phạm bạo lực cần hai đặc vụ đi nằm vùng để họ có thể theo dõi mấy băng nhóm. Đây là chiến dịch một đêm, và rất nhiều sĩ quan thuộc đơn vị này đang cắm chốt xung quanh nên có thể đảm bảo an nguy. 

Nếu như bình thường thì Mulder đã cười và cam chịu, nhưng tối nay gã lại căng như dây đàn. Gã tuyệt đối chắc chắn rằng nó liên quan tới vai diễn của cả hai. Không. Không phải của cả hai. Gã chỉ việc khoác lên trang phục bụi bặm, ngồi bệt dưới đất, gảy cây guitar và giả vờ là một nghệ sĩ đường phố. Gã căng vì vai diễn của Scully kìa. Kẻ nào đó đã nảy ra một ý tưởng xuất sắc là cho Scully đóng vai kỹ nữ. Đúng rồi đó, Dana Katherine Scully, tín đồ Công giáo bé nhỏ, sẽ ăn mặc như gái đứng đường và đứng cách gã chưa đầy 4 mét. 

Gã giận điên người vì vô số lý do. Thứ nhất là người của đơn vị tội phạm đường phố đã cố tình chọn vai này cho cô ấy, rõ ràng là với mục đích biến cô thành một thứ để thỏa mãn nhu cầu sinh lý. Thứ hai, gã biết cô cảm thấy xấu hổ, và cả cái đơn vị chết tiệt này sẽ nhìn cô hau háu như thú đói. Thứ ba, cái cách bọn họ đặt ra yêu cầu gần như khiến cô không thể từ chối ý tưởng này được. "Đặc vụ Scully ạ, chúng tôi biết đây không phải là điểm mạnh của cô, và cô có thể sẽ khước từ. Chúng tôi muốn cô cải trang thành người hành nghề mại dâm. Chỉ trong khu vực này thôi, nên sẽ không có ai dị nghị cả. Nó còn đem lại cho chúng tôi một lợi thế rất lớn trong việc giám sát nữa. Chúng tôi cũng thông cảm nếu cô không nhận vì thấy quá khó khăn. Sẽ khó tìm người thay thế vào phút chót, nhưng chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng vậy." Bọn họ đánh trúng hết tim đen của Scully; đặt nghi vấn về khả năng của cô, khiến cô có vẻ không chuyên nghiệp, và làm như thể cô là một gánh nặng. Mấy thằng khốn đó chẳng chừa cho cô cơ hội nào để nói không.

Giờ thì Mulder đang ngồi bệt trên phố, gảy bừa cây guitar và bồn chồn nhìn quanh chờ cô xuất hiện. Gã thấy tội lỗi nhưng gã muốn nhìn thấy phục trang của cô. Có thể cô sẽ giết gã ngay nếu biết được, nhưng cái suy nghĩ về cô ăn mặc như mấy người phụ nữ trước mặt gã làm đầu gã muốn bốc cháy. 

Thôi bỏ đi, không phải bốc cháy đâu, ngay khi mắt gã đặt lên người cô thì não gã cũng ngừng hoạt động luôn.

Giày mũi nhọn màu đen cao bốn inch, cùng váy liền thân bó sát để lộ khe ngực và dài đến giữa đùi. Chiếc váy trông như được may từ hai miếng vải thun hình chữ nhật, một che đằng trước và một che phía sau. Những mũi khâu lớn ở hai bên sườn nối hai phần vải lại và để lộ những phân da nửa kín nửa hở. Nó cũng cho thấy rằng cô không mặc áo ngực, và trên eo cô vắt vẻo một đường ren mảnh, đỏ tươi. Chết tiệt.

Gã ngước lên và xấu hổ khi thấy cô nhìn thẳng vào gã, khóe miệng nhếch thành một nụ cười thấu hiểu trên bờ môi màu hồng ngọc. Gã biết cô đã bắt gặp gã đang trố mắt, nhưng gã quá đỗi sững sờ trước sinh vật thần diệu đang nhìn lại mình. Gã biết đó là Scully, nhưng là một phiên bản Scully mà gã chỉ từng diện kiến trong những mộng tưởng. Mái tóc đỏ hung của cô được đánh rối và mắt cô được viền đen. Trông cô mãnh liệt như một con hổ cái và gã cảm tạ vị chúa của cô vì đã có cây guitar trên đùi để che đi Mulder-nhỏ. Hiện giờ thì không nhỏ lắm.

Mất vài giây để gã nhớ ra cách hít thở cho đàng hoàng, nhưng ngoài việc tạm thời thiếu oxy ra thì chẳng có gì đặc sắc xảy đến trong khoảng một tiếng sau đó. Công việc của họ chỉ là nhìn ngó xung quanh, tìm kiếm bất cứ thứ gì khả nghi và nghe lén mấy cuộc đối thoại. Họ thậm chí còn không mang dụng cụ theo dõi trên người. Có cảm giác như thể mấy kẻ bên tổ tội phạm bạo lực đã biết trước các băng nhóm đang chuẩn bị làm gì, và họ ở đây chỉ để trưng mà thôi. Dụng cụ duy nhất cả hai mang theo là micro gắn trong tai để nhận chỉ dẫn. 

Điều duy nhất Mulder tìm hiểu được, ngoài chuyện Scully mặc vải thun đẹp ra sao, chính là thứ đó biểu thị một loại hình nghệ thuật thất lạc của con người theo một cách tinh vi. 

"Đỏ ơi! Đi không em?" 

Kia là gã đàn ông thứ mười lăm mà cô phải từ chối trong vòng một tiếng đồng hồ. Mỗi lần cô cúi người xuống một chiếc xe, gã nghe thấy cô bịa ra mấy câu về việc đang chờ mối lái đến đón. Gã có thể khẳng định, không nghi ngờ gì, rằng gã chưa hề nghĩ mình sẽ nghe những lời ấy đi ra từ miệng Scully, chứ đừng nói là bằng cái ngữ điệu đó.

Dòng suy nghĩ của gã bị gián đoạn khi giọng một sĩ quan vang rền trong tai, "Các đặc vụ, Spider và Shank đã vào trong tòa nhà đằng sau hai người khoảng một giờ trước. Hai người thâm nhập rồi thận trọng nghe ngóng chung quanh được chứ? Đặc vụ Scully, cô lên tầng một và đặc vụ Mulder, anh ở dưới tầng trệt."

Scully quay lại, bắt gặp ánh mắt gã và khẽ gật đầu xác nhận. Gã đứng dậy mở cửa cho cô, đặt một tay lên bờ vai trần của cô trong lúc cô định tiến lên trước để có thể thì thầm vào tai cô, "Em cần mượn vũ khí của anh không? Bộ đồ này hình như không có chỗ để giấu vũ khí và anh biết em có thể tự lo thân, nhưng anh chỉ không muốn em vào đó mà ở thế bất lợi." Gã không thích cái suy nghĩ mình không thể hỗ trợ cho cô. Cô là người mạnh mẽ, nhưng đây cũng là một khu vực đồi bại trong thị trấn, nơi mà hứng thú đối với cô rõ ràng là cực kỳ cao.

"Em có giấu rồi," cô đáp, vỗ lên cái ví mà gã đã không để ý thấy, "Nhưng cảm ơn anh," cô nói thêm.

Gã nhìn cô cẩn thận leo lên cầu thang và sau khi cô đã hoàn toàn khuất bóng, gã mới bắt đầu rảo quanh tầng trệt. Nhìn bên ngoài thì nó chỉ bao gồm một hành lang dài với những căn phòng khóa chặt. Gã dành vài phút ghé sát từng cánh cửa, thử nghe xem có gì đáng ngờ không.

Khi đang tiến đến đầu kia của hành lang, gã nghe thấy tiếng xô xát từ trên lầu, kèm theo tiếng người quát tháo. Scully. Không cần suy nghĩ, gã phóng lên lầu theo lối cô đã đi với một tốc độ phi nhân. Gã biết mấy sĩ quan khác đang nói gì đó trong tai mình, nhưng gã không thể nghe được trên tiếng tim đập của chính gã. Mấy từ duy nhất gã nhận ra là "chúng tôi sẽ bao vây bên ngoài", nhưng mối lo chính yếu của gã là đảm bảo Scully vẫn ổn. Gã lên đến đầu cầu thang thì nhìn thấy một hành lang giống hệt cái bên dưới. Scully khẽ khàng chạy đến, gặp gã ở đoạn giữa.

"Em có sao không? Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?" Gã không nhận được câu trả lời, nhưng hành động của cô khiến gã hồn lìa khỏi vía. Scully xô gã vào tường, dùng cơ thể áp chặt lên người gã rồi bắt đầu vò rối tóc của cả hai.

Cảnh báo duy nhất gã nhận được là một câu "Xin hãy tin em" ngắn gọn trước khi cô ấn môi mình lên môi gã: một nụ hôn hoang dại. Gã đông cứng, cho tới lúc cô nâng một bên đùi ngoắc vào hông gã và đem hai bàn tay gã đặt lên eo mình thì gã mới hôn đáp lại.

Phần còn lại trong tâm trí gã nghe thấy tiếng cửa bật tung ở phía cuối hành lang khi môi cô chạm môi gã, theo sau là tiếng la hét. Và rồi những mảnh ghép bắt đầu ráp lại với nhau trong đầu gã. Những thành viên của băng đảng hẳn đã có ẩu đả trong căn phòng gắn máy nghe lén, tổ điều tra thì đang chờ ở các lối ra vào để thực hiện bắt giữ, Scully biết cả hai không có đủ thời gian để rút lui và thay vì bày ra bộ dạng đang nghe lỏm, họ tạo dáng thành đôi uyên ương đầy đam mê trong đêm. Cảm ơn em.

Scully tách môi ra để gã có thể quan sát xung quanh, gã nhìn thấy một dải nước bọt mảnh vẫn nối liền môi của cả hai, và bắt đầu mút liếm cần cổ gã. Mulder đưa một tay bắt lấy bên chân đang co lên của cô, tay còn lại đặt trên sống lưng cô rồi liếc xuống cuối hành lang. Gã trông thấy một người đàn ông bước dọc hành lang trong chiếc áo sơmi lấm tấm vết máu. Gã quyết định tốt nhất là không cho nghi phạm có ý nghĩ rằng gã đã thấy bất cứ điều gì, vậy nên gã nâng cằm Scully và lần nữa dán môi lên môi cô. 

Gã biết cả hai đều nhận thức rất rõ người ban nãy đang đi ngang qua, nhưng với cái cách chiếc lưỡi mềm như nhung của cô đang quấn lấy lưỡi gã, gã cũng biết họ đang cực kỳ khoái trá tận hưởng nụ hôn này.

Gã không biết đó là do cơn bốc đồng của Scully, hay liệu cô đang cố gắng gia tăng khoảng cách giữa mình và tên nghi phạm, nhưng cô ép cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của mình lên cơ thể gã chặt nhất có thể. Cần đến mọi tế bào trong người Mulder để ngăn gã rên thành tiếng. Gã cảm thấy cô hơi cứng lại trong tay mình khi tên kia đến gần, nhưng may mắn thay, hắn không làm gì ngoài buông một câu "vãi ông bạn" trước khi bước xuống cầu thang.

Khi hai người nghe thấy tiếng hô "FBI đây, đứng yên đó!" đi kèm tiếng chân hướng lên tầng trên thì mới buông nhau ra. Khoảnh khắc Mulder nhìn xuống khuôn mặt đỏ ửng của cô, son nhem nhuốc trên bờ môi sưng tấy, gã cảm thấy vô cùng khó thở. Đó có thể là do màn hôn hít không ngừng nghỉ trong vòng một phút của hai người, tuy nhiên gã bị mê hoặc bởi cảnh tượng Scully lúng túng điều hòa nhịp thở, ngực cô gần như trồi ra khỏi chiếc váy mỗi khi cô hít vào.

"Xin lỗi anh. Em nghe tiếng đâm chém và nghĩ rằng hắn ta sẽ không thích thú gì nếu thấy có hai người đang lảng vảng ngoài này. Em đoán nếu hắn nghĩ chúng ta đang..ừm..bị xao nhãng, thì sẽ không chú ý nhiều," cô hổn hển nói một hơi, rõ ràng đang xấu hổ.

Gã biết mình đang đeo một nụ cười ngu ngốc trên mặt, nhưng không kềm lại được. "Em chẳng việc gì phải xin lỗi hết. Cứ tự nhiên thực hiện những sáng kiến bất ngờ của em lên anh bất cứ lúc nào."

Họ mỉm cười với nhau một lúc trước khi một thành viên của tổ điều tra khen ngợi màu son đính trên môi Mulder.


	3. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder và Scully sẽ không bao giờ mệt mỏi với việc bị hiểu nhầm là một đôi.

Couple (noun): cặp đôi

☆☆☆

Nếu Scully nhận được một dollar cho mỗi lần ai đó nhắc đến cô với tư cách bồ bịch, bạn gái, vợ, thậm chí là tình nhân của Mulder, cô sẽ trở thành người về hưu trẻ tuổi nhất ở FBI. Dường như nó là một trò đùa thịnh hành đã bám theo hai người xuyên suốt cả mối quan hệ đối tác của họ. Thậm chí trong những ngày đầu, trước khi họ trở thành bạn bè, trước cả khi họ cảm thấy thoải mái với nhau, họ đã phải phủ nhận những phỏng đoán của người khác.

Trong năm đầu tiên, không nghi ngờ gì, việc đó làm cô tức điên. Ngay khi một câu cảm thán được thốt ra từ miệng ai đó, cô sẽ dập tắt ngay bằng cách nói ngắn gọn, "Đặc vụ Scully, cộng sự của anh ấy." Cô làm hết sức để bản thân có hình tượng chuyên nghiệp và đứng đắn. Mấy bộ vest công sở đương nhiên không thoải mái chút nào, nhưng đó là bộ áo giáp đòi hỏi bởi phái nữ trong lĩnh vực do đàn ông thống trị, để họ được nhìn nhận một cách nghiêm túc. Nếu đem ra so sánh thì cô cũng đường hoàng như Mulder vậy, tuy nhiên một khi họ đứng cạnh nhau, gã là người được chào hỏi tận tình còn cô thì bị đối xử như một món nữ trang đính kèm. Cô thấy điều đó là cực kỳ phân biệt giới tính và rất khó chịu. Nụ cười trên đôi môi thanh lịch của gã càng thêm đổ dầu vào lửa.

Nhận thức của cô không thay đổi cho đến lúc cô xả giận với mẹ mình.

"Dana, con yêu, mẹ không nghĩ nó có liên quan tới định kiến của thế giới đâu. Nghĩ theo hướng này nhé: Sự nhầm lẫn này có xảy ra với người đàn ông khác không? Giống như khi con đi chơi với mấy đứa con trai ở trường y chẳng hạn?"

Scully hơi bất ngờ, "K-Không ạ, chẳng ai nhầm rằng con với họ có gì đó lãng mạn hết." Mỉa mai thay.

"Con có bao giờ cân nhắc rằng nó liên quan tới cái cách con và Fox tương tác với nhau không?" Cô nghe thấy nụ cười châm chọc của bà qua điện thoại.

"Tụi con cư xử hoàn toàn chuyên nghiệp và không gì hơn thế." những lời này nghe hơi gượng ép, thậm chí đối với cô và cô biết bà sẽ nhìn thấu được ngay.

Cô không ngờ bà lại cười lớn. Thật quá đáng. Cô vừa tức tối vừa kiên nhẫn ngồi chờ một lời hồi đáp đúng nghĩa, "Dana ơi, mấy cái động chạm đó, mấy cái nhìn nấn ná đó, cách hai đứa nói chuyện với nhau, đến mẹ cũng từng nghĩ tới khả năng tụi bây bí mật quen nhau nữa cơ mà."

Những lời đó kẹt lại trong đầu Scully, cô dành ra nhiều ngày để nghiền ngẫm ý của bà. Đến lần kế tiếp họ bị nhầm là một cặp thì cô mới thật sự nhìn nhận tình huống theo hướng khách quan. 

Đó là một vụ án ở nơi đồng không mông quạnh của bang Iowa. Họ mới đặt chân tới hiện trường và đang bắt đầu thảo luận về vụ án thì bị Cảnh sát trưởng làm gián đoạn. "Anh có phải Đặc vụ Mulder mà tôi đã liên lạc không? Rất vui được gặp anh, tôi không biết anh dẫn quý phu nhân theo đấy," ông chào cô bằng một nụ cười thân thiện. Những lời của mẹ cô ngân vang trong tai và cô liền đánh giá bầu không khí mà họ đang tạo ra trong khoảnh khắc đó.

Họ chỉ vừa ở hiện trường được hai phút trước khi từ "Chân To" được thốt lên từ miệng Mulder. Không muốn mấy thanh tra khác nghe được và xem nhẹ gã, Scully khoác cánh tay gã, kéo gã đi một quãng khỏi những người còn lại rồi bắt đầu giải thích lý lẽ với gã. Khi ngài Cảnh sát trưởng tiếp cận hai người, bàn tay của Scully vẫn nhẹ nhàng nắm trên cánh tay Mulder còn gã thì hơi cúi xuống để họ có thể nói chuyện mặt đối mặt bằng giọng điệu khẽ khàng, riêng tư. Khi ngài Cảnh sát trưởng lên tiếng, tay Scully rời khỏi cánh tay Mulder, chỉ để gã đặt bàn tay của chính mình lên eo lưng cô. Cô buộc phải thừa nhận, đối với người ngoài thì cảnh tượng này có thể dễ dàng bị xem là thân mật.

Cô bị lạc trong phát hiện của mình, đến nỗi quên mất phải gắt gỏng chỉnh sửa lại như mọi khi. Mulder có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên, và gần như bối rối khi gã lần đầu sửa lời người khác. "K-Không, đây là cộng sự của tôi. Đặc vụ Dana Scully, Bác sĩ y khoa." Gã mỉm cười và nhận cái bắt tay xin lỗi của người đàn ông nọ. Cô cũng cười. 

Gã đã sử dụng trọn vẹn chức danh của cô. Cô chưa bao giờ giãi bày với gã rằng cô cảm thấy việc chối bỏ trình độ của cô thật thiếu tôn trọng cả. Ấy vậy mà, cái cách gã nhấn mạnh chuyên ngành của cô cho thấy gã cũng cảm thấy như vậy và muốn cô được công nhận lẫn tôn trọng. Cô để ý thấy Mulder đã phát hiện cô mỉm cười khi gã hóm hỉnh nhướng một bên chân mày đáp lại. Sau lần đó cô trở nên khoan dung hơn với những người hiểu lầm.

Sư thay đổi mà cô vất vả hơn để xác định là khi cô bắt đầu tận hưởng những nhầm lẫn đó. Cảm nắng nghe thật trẻ con. Cô sẽ không đời nào nói rằng mình cảm nắng Mulder. Tuy nhiên, cô thấy gã cực kỳ thu hút. Cô cũng thích đồng hành với gã và những cơ hội mình có để đi chơi cùng gã. Cô biết sẽ chẳng có gì đâm hoa kết trái hết, vậy nên cô say sưa trong những giờ phút nằm giữa việc bị nhầm thành một cặp và màn chỉnh sửa tất yếu. Bởi vì vài giây quý báu ấy, trong thế giới của người nào đó, họ chính là ở bên nhau như vậy. Bỏ mẹ, thôi được rồi, cô cảm nắng Mulder.

Cô không nghi ngờ gì rằng gã luôn tận hưởng nghe người ta gọi cô là vợ gã hay bạn gái hay bất cứ danh xưng trìu mến nào khác. Từ lần đầu tiên gã đã thất bại trong việc che giấu vẻ thích thú của mình. Trong một khoảng thời gian nó khiến cô càng giận thêm vì cô đoán gã thấy cái ý tưởng ràng buộc với cô thật hài hước làm sao, gã không thể ngăn mình mỉm cười. Khi gã bắt đầu sửa lời người khác thì cô mới để ý tới âm thanh nghe như sự thất vọng đan xen trong giọng gã.

Tuy vậy cô phải thừa nhận, tuyệt đối chắc chắn, đây là lần đầu tiên gã thật sự xuôi theo dòng chảy. 

Họ chỉ vừa kết thúc một vụ án ở bang Texas và chuẩn bị đi ăn mừng ở quán ăn duy nhất trong thị trấn. Trên đường đến đó, cô tình cờ nói là mình hy vọng ở đó có bánh trái cây, rồi không nghĩ gì về nó nữa. Khi họ đến nơi và ngồi vào bàn xong, gã hớn hở chỉ vào một tờ rơi quảng cáo: "Bánh Trái Cây Miễn Phí Cho Lần Hò Hẹn Đầu Tiên" và cười toe toét.

Không hiểu vì sao gã lại hào hứng như vậy, cô nhắc gã, "Mulder, đây đâu phải buổi hẹn đầu của tụi mình." Cô cảm thấy hai má nóng lên, hy vọng gã không nghĩ cô đang ngụ ý tất cả những lần họ ăn tối cùng nhau đều là hẹn hò.

Tất nhiên cô không may mắn đến thế, nụ cười của gã càng rộng thêm trước lời của cô và gã nhúc nhắc đôi lông mày, "Họ đâu cần phải biết điều đó."

Trước khi cô có cơ hội trả lời, nữ phục vụ đã xuất hiện. "Chào các bạn, tối nay thế nào?"

Với một nét quyến rũ mà gã chưa hề, một cách toàn tâm toàn ý, trực tiếp hướng đến cô trước đây, gã với ngang qua mặt bàn và cầm lấy tay cô. Gửi một nụ cười tươi roi rói đến nữ phục vụ, gã đáp, "Tuyệt hảo, tôi được dành cả buổi chiều cùng với quý cô đáng yêu này đây sau mấy năm trời nỗ lực thuyết phục cổ đi chơi với tôi." Scully ngay lập tức biết đây là một thủ đoạn để lấy bánh, nhưng trông gã cực kỳ đáng tin. Cái nhìn ngạc nhiên của cô khơi ra một vẻ tự mãn trên nụ cười của gã. Quyết định không để gã chiếm hết cuộc vui, cô cũng tham gia vào.

Bắt trọn ánh mắt của gã với nụ cười duyên dáng và chớp chớp hàng mi, cô nói thêm, "Tôi có thể nói gì đây? Anh ấy có thể rất quyến rũ một khi anh ấy đã muốn thế." Cô phải nén lại tiếng cười trước vẻ mặt của Mulder. 

Trong lúc cô dùng ngón tay cái vẽ những vòng tròn nhỏ lên bàn tay Mulder, nữ phục vụ kêu lên, "Ôi trời! Đây là buổi hẹn đầu của hai bạn ư?"

Mulder giành phần trả lời, "Đầu tiên, nhưng chắc chắn không phải cuối cùng." Để kết thúc câu, gã nâng bàn tay cô lên môi và hôn thật dịu dàng. Cô cảm thấy nhịp tim mình tăng cao và tự hỏi bao nhiêu phần trong này là giả vờ và bao nhiêu phần trong này sẽ đưa cả hai chìm vào địa phận nguy hiểm. 

"Chúc phúc cho hai bạn nhé! Hai bạn đúng là một cặp hoàn hảo, thật sự rực rỡ lắm." Câu nhận xét của người nọ khiến đôi cộng sự bật cười khúc khích để che đi vẻ xấu hổ. "Buổi tối của hai bạn vừa trở nên may mắn hơn bởi vì quán chúng tôi đang diễn ra sự kiện 'Hẹn Lần Đầu, Bánh Miễn Phí'!"

Mulder giả vờ ngạc nhiên, "Em yêu, em có nghe thấy gì không? Tụi mình thật may mắn!" Trời ạ gã giỏi quá.

Cô biết mình thật trẻ con, nhưng cô muốn làm gã kinh ngạc nhiều như gã đã làm cô sửng sốt với trò chơi này, nên cô quyết định thách thức giới hạn một chút. Hạ giọng xuống thành một tông quyến rũ mà cô đã không dùng trong nhiều năm, cô đùa, "Đây sẽ không phải lần đầu anh gặp may trong đêm nay đâu, cục cưng," Cô âm thầm tự khen ngợi khi mặt gã đỏ tưng bừng và gã không thể giấu đi nụ cười bẽn lẽn muốn nứt ra trên môi.

"Dễ thương chết mất thôi! Cứ cho tôi biết lựa chọn của hai bạn và loại bánh hai bạn muốn dùng và tôi sẽ nói với đầu bếp nhé."

Sau khi gọi món xong, cả hai buông tay ra để đưa trả thực đơn cho nữ phục vụ. Lúc bà rời đi, sự rung cảm dí dỏm vẫn lảng vảng trong không khí.

"Chà Mulder, tôi bị ấn tượng đấy. Tôi không ngờ anh lại tận tâm giúp tôi lấy đồ tráng miệng miễn phí đến vậy." 

Cười toe toét trước câu đùa của cô, gã nói thêm, "Không chỉ là đồ tráng miệng bình thường đâu, Scully yêu dấu của tôi ơi, mà là đồ tráng miệng miễn phí. Thêm nữa, không chỉ là một lát bánh, mà nguyên một cái bánh cơ nhé. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta là một cặp hơi bị thuyết phục đấy."

Phần còn lại của buổi chiều trôi qua trong tình thân như bình thường, tuy nhiên những khoảnh khắc họ tán tỉnh lẫn nhau sẽ ở lại với đôi cộng sự trong một khoảng thời gian rất lâu về sau. Và cái bánh thì ngon tuyệt.


	4. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder đặt tâm huyết vào rất nhiều thứ xuyên suốt cuộc đời mình, nhưng không gì có thể vượt qua được sự tận tâm của gã dành cho Dana Katherine Scully

Devotion (noun): sự tận tụy, thành tâm, hết lòng

☆☆☆

Mulder không bao giờ trốn tránh sự thật, thậm chí nếu chúng đem lại cho gã những điều không mấy tốt đẹp đi nữa. Gã biết rõ cái sự thật rằng gã là người bị điều khiển bởi sự ám ảnh. Từ khi có thể nhớ được, gã chưa từng yêu thích một cái gì đó ở mức bình thường cả; gã sẽ trở nên toàn tâm toàn ý với chúng.

Những năm tháng trước lúc Samantha bị bắt đi, gã đã dành nhiều ngày trong thế giới fanboy huy hoàng. Mỗi tuần, khi Star Trek phát sóng tập mới, gã sẽ ngồi trước màn hình và tuyệt đối mê đắm trong những ảo mộng về các thiên hà chưa được khám phá. Gã sẽ cẩn thận dùng những ngày giữa các tập phim để viết lại tập vừa mới xem. Tìm hiểu tất cả mọi thứ từ mối liên kết giữa các nhân vật cho đến nền văn hóa của các giống loài trong phim. Gã vẫn còn nhớ bộ trang phục của Spock mà gã đã tốn hàng giờ để chế tạo và mặc lên, vượt xa khỏi những gì được cho là phù hợp.

Gã có thể làm nhiều việc cùng lúc. Cũng như dành nhiều giờ liền trong thế giới kỳ ảo, gã tiêu một lượng thời gian tương đương cho việc theo dõi tỉ số bóng chày. Từ giải thiếu niên đến giải thanh niên, gã hoàn toàn chìm vào những màn biểu diễn và mải miết tái hiện lại trận đấu trong tâm trí, sử dụng bảng điểm như một hướng dẫn.

Tuy nhiên, sau khi Samantha bị bắt mất, nỗi ám ảnh của gã chuyển sang tìm kiếm cô bé và tìm ra chân tướng của vụ việc, gần như theo một cách độc đoán. Gã biết nó không lành mạnh, nhưng đó là tất cả những gì gã có thể chú tâm vào. Tất cả những gì gã từng có thể chú tâm vào. Mỉa mai làm sao khi giờ đây gã đang gặp khó khăn trong việc nắm bắt. Điểm tập trung gần đây nhất của gã, thường nằm ở hàng đầu trong tâm trí gã, là thứ duy nhất giúp gã trở nên bớt ám ảnh và bốc đồng. Gã cuối cùng đã có thể nhìn thế giới qua một thứ khác với lăng kính thần bí. Đây là một nỗi ám ảnh mới, hay đây chính là tình yêu? Dù gì đi nữa, tất cả những gì gã biết được là hiện giờ gã hết lòng hết dạ đến vô phương cứu chữa đối với Dana Katherine Scully.

Quả cầu năng lượng nhỏ nhắn ấy đã bước vào đời gã sáu năm về trước và từ đó gã chẳng còn như xưa nữa. Bất cứ khi nào gã nghĩ về con người của mình trước khi gặp cô, gã không kềm được mà cảm thấy hơi thất vọng với bản thân. Gã không muốn lấy lại bất cứ giây phút nào mình đã dành ra để tìm kiếm Samantha, bất kể bao nhiêu mất mát, bởi vì chắc chắn đó là điều đã đưa gã đến với Scully. Tuy nhiên cuộc đời gã từng vô cùng đơn điệu. Gã đã sống với duy nhất một mục đích là để truy đuổi, truy đuổi thứ mà bây giờ gã cảm thấy nó như là một bóng ma.

Gã không biết từ khi nào mục đích sống của gã chuyển từ căm hận quá khứ sang đầu tư vào tương lai, nhưng gã biết Scully là cốt lõi của sự thay đổi này. Gã nghĩ đó là khoảnh khắc gã lần đầu nhìn thấy cô khóc sau khi gã kéo cò súng trong vụ án Modell. Gã nhận ra, dường như là lần đầu tiên, rằng có người sẽ thật sự buồn nếu gã chết. Gã không có ý tỏ ra sầu não như thế. Gã biết mấy anh chàng Lone Gunmen và thậm chí có thể Skinner cũng sẽ buồn, nhưng cuộc sống của Scully sẽ thay đổi. Cô sẽ vô cùng đau khổ. Từ đó, khi gã thức dậy vào buổi sáng, gã muốn trở thành một con người tốt hơn vì cô. Chúa ơi, nghe sến quá.

Gã sẽ làm bất cứ chuyện gì vì cô; có lẽ đó là nguyên do vì sao lúc này gã đang bế một Scully xỉn quắc cần câu lên nhà.

Scully nhờ vả gã là một chuyện hiếm. Thật ra, trừ trường hợp độc nhất này, gã không biết trước giờ chuyện đó có từng xảy ra hay chưa. Lúc đầu khi cô hỏi, gã không thể che giấu sự thích thú với vẻ bối rối cực kỳ của cô. Một người bạn của cô làm đám cưới, và cô cần người đi cùng.

"Em đang mời anh đi với em đó hả?" Ánh nhìn đáp trả của cô như hét lên rằng 'mở miệng chọc thì chết với em'.

"Nếu anh không bận, em sẽ rất cảm kích nếu anh làm bạn đồng hành của em." Cô đang cố gắng giấu đi cái sự thật rằng cô đang mời gã đi hẹn hò dưới lớp vỏ của tính chuyên nghiệp. Dấu hiệu duy nhất chứng tỏ cô đang lo lắng chính là vệt đỏ hồng trên hai gò má.

Quyết định sẽ không để cô rút lại đề nghị của mình vì bị trêu đùa quá trớn, gã liền đồng ý. "Anh rất vui lòng." Cô trao gã một nụ cười Scully 100-watt và gã mặc kệ trái tim đang đập ầm ĩ trong lồng ngực.

Cô cho Mulder thời gian cùng chỉ dẫn và gã dành phần còn lại của tuần mơ mộng về buổi hẹn hò sắp tới. Gã biết đó là một cuộc hẹn hoàn toàn trong sáng, nhưng điều đó không ngăn được niềm tự hào phồng lên trong ngực gã mỗi lần gã nhớ ra rằng cô đã chọn gã. Scully là một người phụ nữ rất xinh đẹp. Gã từng chứng kiến những người đàn ông tán tỉnh với cô nhiều lần hơn giới hạn thoải mái của gã. Gã biết cô có thể dễ dàng hỏi bất cứ ai cô muốn, nhưng cô lại muốn dành dịp này cùng gã.

Lần đầu tiên sau biết bao lâu, gã lại cuống lên vì ngoại hình của mình. Gã muốn làm nhiều nhất có thể cho sự kiện này, và gã không muốn cô hối tiếc vì đã mời gã. Mulder không hề nghĩ mình xấu xí, gã biết ít nhất mình ở mức trung bình và những bộ suit của gã luôn chỉnh tề và đứng đắn. Nhưng hiện tại, gã thấy mình sắp phải đi đón Scully và chỉ có thể tập trung vào nếp nhăn lì lợm trên áo sơmi và cái mũi hơi to - mối phiền hà của gã từ khi dậy thì tới nay. Gã thở dài, nhận ra thế này đã là tốt nhất rồi, và rời nhà để đi đón Scully.

Khi cô ra mở cửa, gã tin rằng đây hẳn là một kế hoạch được vạch ra một cách kỹ lưỡng để khiến gã xuống mồ sớm. Mulder không thành thạo những thuật ngữ của thời trang cho phái nữ. Cô đang mặc, thứ mà theo lời giải thích giỏi nhất của gã, một chiếc váy hè vô cùng quyến rũ. Nó có màu ngọc bích sẫm, tương phản một cách tuyệt đẹp với màu tóc của Scully, đồng thời tôn lên màu mắt cô. Chiếc váy trễ xuống nơi xương ức của cô và gần như không có lưng. Những sợi dây nối đơn giản giăng ngang vai cô biến thành một chuỗi hoa văn zíc zắc trải dọc theo lưng, xuống thấp đến mức để lộ hình xăm của cô.

Tóc cô được tạo kiểu giống như lúc đi làm, khác biệt duy nhất là cô để nguyên những lọn xoăn tự nhiên thay vì duỗi thẳng chúng. Cô trông rực rỡ tới nỗi khiến Mulder muốn bật khóc.

Họ trải qua buổi lễ trong tình thân dễ chịu, bên cạnh cái lợi ích kèm theo của những động chạm và lời thì thầm thi thoảng của cô. Gã mừng khi biết rằng cô cũng chẳng biết mặt nhiều người ở đây hơn gã. Đây là đám cưới của một người bạn thân thiết, nhưng là một người bạn thân thiết mà cô đã không gặp hơn mười năm. Vậy nên cô dùng gã để giết thời gian giữa những nghi thức, hỏi gã những câu hỏi linh tinh và gã cũng đáp lại tương tự. Gã nhận thấy nó cũng khá hài hước; họ có thể diễn tả tâm trạng của người kia biến đổi thế nào sau một lượng bất kỳ thời gian ngồi trong xe, bao nhiêu năng lượng mà một cốc cà phê có thể đem lại cho đối phương, cung cấp một danh sách chi tiết về tiền sử bệnh án của nhau, nhưng lại không biết gì về những điều cơ bản.

Trong lúc ngồi trên băng ghế dài chờ cô dâu cùng người hộ tống bước vào nhà thờ và ban nhạc chuẩn bị chơi, họ thay phiên nhau hỏi người còn lại những điều mình không biết. Mulder say mê từng phút giây một, trân quý những sự thật mới mẻ mà gã học được giống như từng trân quý điểm số bóng chày nhiều năm về trước.

Cô thích nhất mùa thu vì cô yêu việc ngắm nhìn cây cối thay màu và lắng nghe tiếng lá giòn rụm dưới chân. Cô có gu âm nhạc đa dạng, nhưng nếu buộc phải chọn, cô sẽ lấy Tori Amos và Radiohead. Khi cô còn nhỏ, cô có một nỗi sợ vô lý với mấy chú hề. Một trong những mảnh thông tin yêu thích của gã là khi cô mười lăm tuổi, Scully đã để một người bạn xỏ khuyên rốn cho mình. Cô giấu được một năm, nhưng khi cha cô phát hiện, ông đã bắt cô tháo ra. Cô luôn muốn đi xỏ lại lần nữa. Mulder không thể rũ bỏ sự thích thú trước ý nghĩ về một Scully nổi loạn tuổi thiếu niên.

Gã say sưa trong những lời của cô như thể cô đang đọc thuộc lòng kinh thánh. Từng mẩu chuyện mới mẻ giúp gã hiểu thêm về cộng sự bí ẩn của mình. Gã cũng trả lời câu hỏi của cô vì không muốn tỏ ra bất công, và hãnh diện khi thấy cô cũng hào hứng tương đương. Đến bữa tiệc chiêu đãi thì cô khiến gã bất ngờ.

Gã không nói rằng Scully không bao giờ uống, trong quá khứ gã đã từng thấy cô tự nuông chiều bản thân bằng một hoặc hai ly rượu, nhưng chưa bao giờ gã chứng kiến cô uống đến mức nói lè nhè và đi loạng choạng. Nhìn lại thì có vẻ đó là tại gã. Cô đã trêu rằng tửu lượng của mình có thể đánh bại gã bất cứ lúc nào. Gã khăng khăng cãi lại, cho dù gã không bao giờ chè chén đi nữa thì cơ thể to cao của gã so với thân hình mảnh khảnh của cô sẽ khiến gã dễ dàng khuất phục cô trong một cuộc thi uống. Khi cô đặt hiệp rượu thứ nhất xuống trước mặt cả hai, cô nhắc gã rằng cô là người Ireland, và phần còn lại là dĩ vãng.

Gã buộc phải thừa nhận, cô nàng này có thể uống. Mỗi lần gã ngửa đầu ra sau và để thứ chất lỏng màu hổ phách trôi tuột xuống cổ họng, mất từng phân kiêu hãnh trong người gã để ngăn gã đừng nhăn mặt. Cô, mặt khác, nốc từng ly như một nhà vô địch, không hề biểu lộ tí ti khó chịu nào. Hồi đầu, dấu hiệu duy nhất chứng tỏ cô thật sự đã uống là vết đỏ hồng lan ra trên ngực cô.

Sau hiệp thứ sáu thì gã thấy khá xỉn rồi, khi gã quay sang nói vậy với cô, gã thấy cô đang tựa đầu lên một cánh tay, tặng gã một nụ cười lười nhác.

"Anh nghĩ mình sẵn sàng nhận thua rồi Scully ạ, anh không muốn mất tỉnh táo."

"Đã bảo em sẽ th-thắng mà," cô hả hê đáp, những tiếng nấc cụt đáng yêu xen giữa mấy lời lè nhè.

Mulder cảm thấy một nụ cười toe toét giãn ra trên mặt mình khi gã phát hiện Scully đã xỉn quắc.

"Có thể anh thua, nhưng nếu ta so sánh ai xỉn hơn thì anh tin đó chính là em đấy người yêu dấu ạ," gã trầm tư đáp, được thưởng một tràng cười khúc khích đầy nữ tính.

"Anh n-nói sao cũng được Muldy," Cô ngẩng đầu lên khỏi dáng ngồi luộm thuộm và đưa một bàn tay đặt lên tay gã. "Muldy, ra nhả-ảy với em đi. Một lần này thôi. Đi màaaaa," Cô kéo dài mấy âm cuối và bĩu môi dưới ra.

Gã bật cười trước biệt danh mới của mình và chẳng thể nào từ chối vẻ mặt đó được. Gã nắm bàn tay đang níu lấy mình rồi kéo cô đứng lên cùng. Ngay khi cô đứng dậy, gã liền phải đỡ lấy hầu hết sức nặng của cô. Đầu cô tựa vào ngực gã và cô đung đưa trên hai bàn chân chao đảo.

"Anh không chắc liệu khiêu vũ có nằm trong phạm vi khả năng của em lúc này không nữa," gã cười, tận hưởng sự tiếp xúc mà bình thường bị ngăn cấm.

"H-Hông sao hết. Tụi mình có thể chỉ ôm nhau theo nhịp điệu thôi. Em thích chuyện này," Cô gỡ tay mình ra rồi ôm ngang người gã, cười tươi rói.

"Ôm theo nhịp điệu ấy hả?" Gã cười, nhưng không có ý kháng cự. Gã khoanh hai tay trên bờ vai cô rồi tựa một bên má lên đỉnh đầu đối phương. Gã thưởng thức việc đung đưa qua lại cho dù không chắc liệu đó là phần "nhịp điệu" của cái ôm này hay chỉ vì cô không thể đứng yên một chỗ được.

Họ cứ như vậy một lúc rồi gã cảm thấy cô càng lúc càng rũ xuống trong vòng tay gã. Liếc xuống mặt cô, gã thấy cô bắt đầu thiếp ngủ.

"Scully ơi?" gã huých cô.

"Hmmm?"

"Ra ngoài thôi, anh sẽ gọi taxi để đưa em về nhà."

"Ôkê con dê Muldy."

Lúc này đây, gã đang bế một Scully say túy lúy theo kiểu cô dâu lên căn hộ của cô. Cô ngủ lăn quay ngay khi hai người vào trong xe, và cần đến một số kỹ năng và thăng bằng để mang cô ra ngoài mà không làm cô thức giấc. Mulder phải thừa nhận, trong tất cả những lần gã tưởng tượng ra một viễn cảnh như thế này, cô không phải là một cái bao khoai tây rũ rượi trong tay gã. Và gã không bế cô vào giường để ngủ.

Mất lâu hơn bình thường, nhưng gã cũng mở được khóa cửa, lật chăn ra, cởi giày cho cô, và nhét cô vào giường. Gã không biết liệu cô có giận vì đã ngủ trong bộ váy này hay không, nhưng gã không muốn xâm phạm sự riêng tư của cô bằng việc thay đồ cho cô.

"Chúc em ngủ ngon, Scully," gã thì thầm sau khi dịu dàng đặt lên trán cô một nụ hôn.

Lúc gã quay lưng đi, gã cảm thấy có bàn tay nhỏ nhắn vươn ra bám lấy tay mình. Gã xoay lại, bắt gặp ánh nhìn của cô qua mi mắt nặng trĩu.

"Em yêu anh," cô thở dài, rồi mỉm cười.

Tim gã nhảy lên tận họng. Gã vén mấy sợi tóc đi lạc ra sau tai cô. "Anh cũng yêu em, Scully ạ, và sẽ luôn như vậy."

Gã rời phòng với một nụ cười sau chót, một nụ cười phải tốn nhiều giờ mới mất đi.

Gã không kềm được. Khi có chuyện liên quan đến Scully, gã vĩnh viễn tận tâm.


	5. Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder đặt cả tấm lòng vào việc chăm sóc Scully là bằng chứng duy nhất mà cô cần để biết gã yêu cô đến nhường nào

Endearing (adjective): trìu mến

☆☆☆

Chạy trên giày cao gót là một kỹ năng mà Scully phải tốn nhiều năm để thuần thục. Trong những năm nổi loạn thời niên thiếu, cô thường mang giày đế vuông khi đi chơi với bạn bè nhằm tỏ ra thời thượng. Tuy phải mất ít lâu, nhưng từ lúc còn khập khễnh như một bé nai con, đến giờ cô đã có thể sải những bước tự tin. Qua nhiều năm, phần gót giày cô mang dần trở nên thấp hơn, nhưng hiện tại thay vì đi vẩn vơ trong thị trấn với những bước chân vừa phải, cô thấy mình thường xuyên chạy đuổi theo bất kỳ kẻ sát nhân hay loài quái vật nào mà Mulder quyết định họ phải điều tra trong tuần.

Rất nhiều người từng ngợi khen kỹ năng và sự nhanh nhẹn của cô, thậm chí Mulder cũng từng bình phẩm rằng gã nghĩ cô sẽ chạy vượt mặt gã trên đôi bao gót bất cứ lúc nào. Đây có lẽ là nguyên do vì sao cô không thể rũ bỏ cảm giác nhục nhã cực kỳ khi ngã lăn quay trước mặt hơn hai mươi sĩ quan cảnh sát, bao gồm một Mulder vô cùng lo lắng.

Họ đang điều tra một vụ án ở bang Montana. Một thiếu nữ đã bị bắt cóc giữa đêm ngay tại nhà, và hiện trường có điểm tương đồng quái lạ với nhiều hồ sơ X. Sau bao ngày trong ngõ cụt, Sở Cảnh sát Montana có được đầu mối rằng cô gái ấy đang ở trong rừng, vậy nên họ điều cả một đội xuống đó để càn quét khu vực.

Sau một tiếng đồng hồ tìm kiếm thì họ bỗng nghe thấy một tiếng thét lanh lảnh, và kể từ đó mọi chuyện bắt đầu tuột dốc không phanh với Scully. Những sĩ quan lao về phía phát ra âm thanh, bao gồm cả cô. Thật sự mà nói, sự việc này xảy ra như thế nào cô cũng không nhớ rõ. Chỉ biết một phút trước cô vẫn đang chạy, chỉ sau Mulder vài mét ở tít cuối nhóm người, thì bỗng cảm thấy chân mình vướng vào cái gì đó. Cô cố gắng đạp nó ra trong lúc chạy, nhưng không thể nhấc chân lên khỏi mặt đất và trong chớp mắt cô ngã nhào xuống. Bàn chân cô vẫn nằm nguyên ở chỗ bị vướng nên ngay khi cơ thể cô chạm đất, cô nghe một tiếng "rắc" kinh dị.

Để làm tình trạng chấn thương nghiêm trọng hơn, vì ngã quá đột ngột nên cô thậm chí chẳng kịp vươn tay ra đỡ, kết quả là đầu cô đập mạnh vào khúc gỗ gần đó. Lập tức cô cảm nhận được cơn đau bùng lên dữ dội dưới mắt cá chân và trên đầu. Do cô đi sau tất cả mọi người, và do cô không hề kêu tiếng nào, nên chẳng ai thấy cô bị té cả. Tạ ơn chúa, vậy là cô có thời gian để lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Cô rên rỉ, đưa tay chạm vào đầu rồi giơ ra trước mặt chỉ để thấy nó lem nhem máu. Xuất sắc. Cô gắng sức ngồi dậy nhưng liền gặp phải một cơn chóng mặt. Cô ráng di chuyển đôi chân nhưng mắt cá chân lại nhói lên đau đớn. Đầu hàng số phận, cô nằm luôn dưới đất và chờ ai đó nhận ra. Sau vài phút, cô nghe thấy tiếng bước chân quay trở về, đi kèm với tiếng người lác đác và giọng một người nổi bật lên hẳn khi nó gọi vang tên cô.

"Ôi chúa ơi, Scully!" Chỉ trong giây lát, bầu trời trên đầu cô bị che khuất bởi khuôn mặt của một Mulder cực kỳ lo âu và bối rối. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Chân em vướng phải cái gì đó rồi em bị đập đầu." Cô nhắm mắt lại khi đôi tay gã kiểm tra đầu mình. "Tiếng hét đó là gì thế?"

Câu hỏi dường như kéo gã ra khỏi sự chú tâm mãnh liệt dành cho cô, nhưng cũng chỉ đôi chút. "À, ừm, có vẻ cô gái đó chưa từng bị bắt cóc. Cô ta và tên bạn trai bí mật đang bỏ nhà đi bụi. Cô ta hét lên vì nhìn thấy một con nhện trong rừng. Vụ này chỉ phí thời giờ của tụi mình thôi."

"Tuyệt," cô lầm bầm. Cô có hơi choáng ngợp vì được chú tâm thế này, bèn đẩy tay Mulder ra rồi khẽ khàng ngồi dậy.

"Em đứng được không?" Cô ráng đặt trọng lượng của mình lên hai mắt cá chân, nhưng vô tình kêu đau khi chúng khuỵu xuống dưới sức ép. Mulder ngay tức khắc nắm lấy bắp tay cô để ngăn cô té bật ngửa.

Cô đã xấu hổ sẵn từ cú ngã lúc nãy, nhưng rồi cô nhìn quanh và thấy những thành viên của đội tìm kiếm không phải giải quyết vụ việc của cô gái kia hiện đang đứng ngó cô chật vật. Cô cảm thấy hai má nóng bừng lên vì tủi nhục, bèn níu ống tay áo của Mulder và kéo gã lại gần để có thể thì thầm vào tai gã, "Em muốn ra khỏi đây."

Gã nhìn quanh quất, hẳn đã nhận thấy sự ngượng ngập của cô nên liền di chuyển. Gã vòng một tay quanh thân cô, giúp cô đứng dậy trên bàn chân còn lành lặn và dùng cơ thể mình hỗ trợ phía bên kia.

Cô thở hắt ra vì sự bất tiện và gã cúi xuống bên tai cô, "Em muốn anh bế em không?"

Tuy lúc này điều đó nghe tốt hơn rất nhiều, nhưng lòng kiêu hãnh của Scully quá cao và cô không muốn những con người kia thấy mình được gã cộng sự bế đi như một thiếu nữ gặp nạn. Cô lắc đầu, đặt tay lên ngực gã để lấy điểm tựa rồi bắt đầu đi cà nhắc hướng đến chỗ chiếc xe.

Cả hai đi êm xuôi được chừng mét rưỡi thì chân còn lại của cô vướng tiếp vào cái gì đó. Cô thấy mặt đất lao về phía mình. Trước khi cô chạm đất, Mulder đã kịp tóm lấy eo cô và giữ cô vững lại. Cô cảm thấy nước mắt của thất vọng và hổ thẹn dâng lên mi. Quyết định phải vượt qua chuyện này càng nhanh càng tốt, cô quay sang Mulder để thì thầm, "Thôi được."

Gật đầu vẻ thấu hiểu, gã nhẹ nhàng luồn một tay xuống dưới đầu gối cô trong khi tay kia áp vào lưng cô, bế cô lên ngang ngực mình theo kiểu ôm cô dâu.

Cô tự giận chính mình vì đã bị thương, và vì trở nên dễ xúc động đến vô lý trước mặt những người này. Cô chỉ muốn phớt lờ cả thế giới nên đành cho phép bản thân một lần nhượng bộ, vòng tay ôm quanh cổ Mulder, vùi mặt vào hõm vai gã và để mặc cho nước mắt thấm ướt da đối phương. Gã không hề trêu cô lần nào.

Khi họ tới chỗ chiếc xe, gã mở cửa xe với một sự linh hoạt đáng ngạc nhiên, và đặt cô vào ghế hành khách theo cách thận trọng chưa từng thấy. Gã cúi người cài dây an toàn cho cô, thứ mùi hương mạnh mẽ đậm chất Mulder lấp đầy mọi giác quan của Scully khi cơ thể gã ép lên người cô. Ánh mắt cô vội vàng nhìn xuống đùi và giữ nguyên xuyên suốt quá trình đó, chỉ nhận thấy rằng gã hiện đang quỳ một gối bên cánh cửa xe để mở.

"Scully?" gã dịu dàng mở lời, giữ vị trí bên cạnh cô cho đến khi cô chịu nhìn lại. Cô không còn khóc nữa, nhưng cô biết mặt mình đang ửng đỏ và sưng phù. "Anh sẽ đưa em tới bệnh viện, nhé?" Gã có vẻ hài lòng khi cô gật đầu và xuất phát đến bệnh viện.

Chẩn đoán dành cho cô là bong gân mắt cá chân nghiêm trọng và bị chấn động, cùng với một cái tôi bầm dập. Mulder lắng nghe như đang uống từng lời của bác sĩ và hứa sẽ chăm sóc cô để cô không phải qua đêm trong bệnh viện. Cô biết cho dù chẩn đoán là "nghiêm trọng" nhưng đó cũng chỉ là bong gân, nên cô sẽ có thể đi khập khiễng một cách dễ chịu trong vòng 24 giờ nữa. Thay vì mất công đi thuê nạng, Mulder hứa chỉ cần gã giúp cô là được. Cô sẽ phủ nhận điều này cho đến cuối đời, và trên vài phương diện thì cô vẫn còn thấy nhục, nhưng một phần trong cô lại tận hưởng sự gần gũi với Mulder mà cô hiếm khi nhận được.

Khi họ đỗ xe tại nhà trọ, gã ra ngoài, chạy đến mở cửa phòng rồi quay về đón cô. Khi gã cúi xuống, cô thấy nỗ lực thảm hại của gã để nén một nụ cười khi cô vươn tay về phía gã. Cô biết mình chưa bao giờ để gã quan tâm như thế này, cho nên hiện tại gã vô cùng thích thú trước sự đồng thuận của cô.

Hầu như mỗi lần có người chăm sóc cho cô, cô lại cảm thấy bị xem thường mà chẳng vì lý do gì cả. Gần như tất cả mọi người đều có khuynh hướng khiến cô cảm thấy bản thân mình là một nghĩa vụ chán ngắt hoặc một sự phiền phức. Nhưng với Mulder thì chưa từng. Cô quan sát gã cẩn thận đóng cánh cửa phòng sau lưng rồi đặt cô xuống giường nhẹ nhàng hết mức có thể. Dường như Mulder xem công việc chăm nom cô là nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất mà gã từng được giao phó. Lúc gã tháo giày cho cô, lông mày gã nhíu chặt vì tập trung cao độ, còn môi gã bị vùi giữa hàm răng bồn chồn. Sau khi gã hoàn thành một việc, gã nhanh chóng chuyển sang việc kế tiếp để làm cô càng thoải mái càng tốt. Sự trìu mến đến mức đau lòng của gã khiến tim cô phồng lên trong ngực.

Họ chưa từng nói yêu nhau. Họ chưa từng trao đi nụ hôn. Họ chưa làm tình lần nào cả. Nhưng trong những khoảnh khắc thế này, khi gã chạm vào cô bằng cả tấm lòng và nhìn cô thật say đắm, cô cảm thấy tình yêu của gã chiếu rọi lên người mình như ánh mặt trời.

"Em cười gì đó?" Gã vừa nhoẻn miệng toe toét vừa hỏi.

Cô không biết có phải do thuốc giảm đau, hay do kiệt sức về mặt cảm xúc, mà những lời thành thật không nao núng trôi tuột khỏi miệng cô, "Anh tốt với em quá, Mulder. Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm."

Số lần cô bắt gặp Mulder ngượng ngùng chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay, và cô tự hào vì được bổ sung cho con số đó. Rõ ràng bị bất ngờ, gã giơ tay xoa cổ, đánh mắt đi nơi khác đồng thời nở nụ cười rạng ngời như trẻ con mà cô chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy. Gã trả lời dịu dàng đến mức cô tự hỏi liệu mình có nghe đúng hay không, "Tất nhiên rồi, Scully. Em xứng đáng cả thế giới mà."

Scully cảm thấy tim mình nhảy cẫng lên trước câu nói của gã. Cô yêu gã quá đi mất.


	6. Femininity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder được nhắc nhở về bản chất phụ nữ của Scully trong một ngày hoàn toàn không ngờ tới tại sở làm.

Femininity (noun): sự nữ tính

☆☆☆

Không một ngày nào trôi qua trong mối quan hệ cộng sự của họ mà Mulder không thành tâm nhìn nhận Scully như một người ngang hàng với gã. Không giống những đồng nghiệp khác ở Cục, gã không xem đây là một lựa chọn cần đến nỗ lực mới quyết định được. Cô là một phụ nữ, và cho tới lúc này cô là đặc vụ tài giỏi nhất mà gã từng làm việc cùng, không có ngoại lệ. Dù hiện tại đã là những năm 90, nhưng có vẻ rất nhiều nam giới mà họ tiếp xúc qua vẫn còn khá cổ hủ trong cách suy nghĩ.

Gã nhận thức được rằng mỗi một lời bình phẩm nhắm đến cô và khiến gã khó chịu chỉ là cưỡi ngựa xem hoa so với những gì cô phải đương đầu hằng ngày, và điều đó làm gã tức điên. Liệu đó là cái đưa mắt nấn ná quá lâu của một đặc vụ nam hay một ai đó ở hiện trường từ chối thừa nhận cô đi chăng nữa, gã lại cảm thấy sôi máu. Chẳng có lý do nào cho thấy rằng việc thuộc giới tính nữ làm cho cô thua kém gã ở vị thế một đặc vụ.

Gã phải thú thật rằng mặc dù gã thấy cô thu hút lạ lùng, nhưng gã rất lo lắng về việc đảm bảo sự mến mộ của mình được che đậy để cô không đánh đồng gã với mấy con lợn mang thành kiến ở chỗ làm, đến nỗi gã đôi khi lờ đi mất sự quan trọng của việc xem cô là phụ nữ.

Trong tâm trí gã, cô là định nghĩa của nữ tính. Cô xinh đẹp đến choáng ngợp, cực kỳ dí dỏm, vô cùng thông thái, và quan trọng nhất: phi thường mạnh mẽ và độc lập. Gã yêu cô bằng mọi tế bào trong người mình.

Hồi trước gã từng che giấu cảm xúc dành cho cô đằng sau lớp vỏ hài hước, "Tôi nghĩ có một chút xíu khả năng rằng người nào đó thấy cô hấp dẫn." Mãi đến mấy năm gần đây, khi gã đã thấy thoải mái trước lòng tin từ cô thì gã mới thấy ổn với việc công khai thả thính với đối phương.

Tuy nhiên, gã cũng chỉ vừa nhận ra tầm quan trọng của việc nhìn nhận cô, không chỉ như một cộng sự mà còn như một người khác giới, và cái nhận thức đó xuất hiện dưới một tình huống không thể bình thường hơn nữa.

Đó là một ngày thứ Năm bình thường, chẳng bao gồm việc gì khác ngoài giấy tờ. Họ ngồi ở khu vực riêng của mỗi người, đánh máy hầu như nguyên ngày trong sự im lặng dễ chịu. Gần năm giờ chiều rồi, và nửa tiếng vừa qua Scully cứ cựa quậy không thoải mái tại chỗ, một vẻ nhăn nhó thấy rõ trên mặt cô. Gã không hiểu vì sao cô lại cởi áo khoác ngoài và lót nó dưới ghế. Khi gã lên tiếng hỏi có chuyện gì, cô khăng khăng bảo mình vẫn ổn và gã tin lời cô. Chỉ đến lúc gã thông báo giờ làm kết thúc nhưng cô chẳng hề có ý định di chuyển, gã mới nhận ra đúng là có gì đó không ổn.

"Scully, em chắc là em không sao chứ?" gã hỏi từ chỗ của mình.

Cô trông như đang tính toán gì đó trước khi đáp lại ánh nhìn của gã, gã để ý thấy hai vệt hồng hồng lan ra trên gò má cô và càng thêm lo lắng lẫn bối rối trước những gì cô nói. "Mulder, anh biết em tin anh mà, đúng không?"

"Ừ, em làm anh sợ đó Scully. Có chuyện gì hả?"

Scully gật đầu thật mạnh để xoa dịu nỗi lo của gã. "K-Không, em không sao. Em chỉ--" cô ngừng bặt trước khi lầu bầu trong hơi thở. "Xấu hổ quá đi mất."

Giờ đây gã đã biết cô vẫn ổn, trí tò mò của gã lại bị kích thích. Xấu hổ ư? "Scully, em có thể nói với anh bất cứ chuyện gì. Anh hứa sẽ không trêu em nếu điều đó làm em thấy khá hơn."

Cô nhìn gã một lúc rồi nói tiếp. "Thôi được. Em có thể cần sự giúp đỡ của anh, nhưng em cũng cần anh phải chín chắn về chuyện này."

Gã đơn giản gật đầu, không hề biết vụ này đang đi tới đâu. Scully thở ra một hơi thật dài trước khi đứng dậy và vuốt phẳng chiếc váy màu trắng ngà. "Em khá chắc là mình tới tháng rồi, và em cần anh nhìn xem váy em có dính máu hay không," cô nói rất nhỏ và nhanh đến nỗi gã không chắc rằng mình nghe đúng. Khi cô xoay người lại, gã chẳng còn nghi ngờ gì về yêu cầu của cô nữa.

Vào hầu hết những dịp khác, gã chắc chắn sẽ trêu cô về việc nhờ vả gã quan sát sau mông mình. Nhưng hiện tại tất cả những gì gã có thể tập trung vào chính là vệt máu đỏ thẫm đang loang ra từ giữa chiếc váy của cô. Nó lớn đáng kể, và đến lúc này thì hành động cựa quậy trên ghế và vẻ nhăn nhó của cô đã rõ nghĩa. Cô hẳn đã lót áo khoác để không chảy máu ra đệm ghế.

"Anh rất tiếc, Scully. Có đấy. Em cần ngồi xuống không? Em chắc là mình không sao chứ? Cái này có nghĩa là cả quần lót, quần tất và váy của em đều dính máu hết rồi. Có vẻ là nhiều máu lắm đấy, chuyện này có bình thường không?" Gã biết mình đang lảm nhảm liên hồi, và mặc dù gã biết đây là cái gì, gã vĩnh viễn không thể cảm thấy thoải mái nổi với việc nhìn thấy máu trên người cô. Gã đứng dậy và tiến đến gần.

Gã mừng thầm vì thấy rằng tuy cô vẫn còn xấu hổ, nhưng rõ ràng cô bị gã làm cho buồn cười. Cô không giấu được nụ cười duyên dáng khi trả lời gã, "Vâng, Mulder. Em hứa đây là chuyện bình thường thôi. Em mải viết báo cáo nên không để ý cho đến lúc...nó trở nên rõ rệt," cô im lặng, không muốn miêu tả quá sinh động.

"Em cứ ngồi chịu đau như vậy à? Sao em không nói gì?" Gã lo cô sợ gã sẽ xét nét mình và chờ gã ra về rồi mới giải quyết.

"Em định chờ đến khi tan làm thôi, nhưng giờ em không biết làm thế nào để đi về nữa."

"Ý em là sao?"

"Em không muốn bất cứ ai trên lầu thấy cái này đâu Mulder!" cô kêu lên. "Em đã bị cười đủ vì là một 'con khốn' rồi. Nếu họ thấy cái này thì sẽ là năm bước thụt lùi đối với những phụ nữ trong văn phòng đấy. Bất cứ khi nào một phụ nữ tỏ ra quyết đoán, đám con trai sẽ lấy chuyện kinh nguyệt ra làm trò đùa."

Mulder cảm kích sự trung thực của cô, và tim gã quặn đau vì cô. Đây là một tình huống gã thậm chí chưa hề tưởng tượng và sẽ không bao giờ phải tự mình trải nghiệm. Gã không biết phải làm gì. "Scully, anh thấy không ai lại nghĩ em là một con khốn đâu." Cô quẳng cho gã một ánh nhìn vừa nực cười vừa thấu hiểu, gã không nhịn được mà cười lại. "Được rồi, thì anh biết em không phải là một con khốn nè."

"Cảm ơn, Mulder." cô bật cười, vui lòng vì gã làm nhẹ bớt tâm trạng của cô.

Như có một bóng đèn bật lên trong đầu, gã mừng rỡ trước ý tưởng mới. "Scully, hay là em mặc áo khoác của anh? Nó đủ dài để che khuất sự cố của em đấy."

Cô trông như thể đang cân nhắc đề nghị của gã, nhưng rồi nhíu mày. "Em rất biết ơn sáng kiến của anh, nhưng em nghĩ nếu bị nhìn thấy đang mặc đồ của anh thì cũng sẽ sinh ra nhiều tin đồn như bị nhìn thấy vết ố mà thôi."

Gã hiểu quan điểm của cô ngay lập tức. Tháng trước cả hai đã bị triệu tập vào văn phòng của Skinner sau khi vài tin đồn ở lầu trên hơi vượt quá tầm kiểm soát. Hình như hai người đang có một mối tình cấm đoán và đã bị "bắt quả tang" tại gần hai chục điểm nóng lãng mạn ở khắp D.C bởi rất nhiều thành viên của xóm nhà lá thư ký mà không hề hay biết. Skinner đã chất vấn hai kẻ vô cùng xấu hổ này, và họ phải bác bỏ tin đồn đồng thời trấn an ông rằng mối quan hệ của họ chẳng có gì ngoài cộng sự thuần túy. Bồi thêm vào nỗi thất vọng của Mulder. Gã ước gì mấy tin đồn là sự thật, nhưng gã sẽ không bao giờ mạo hiểm những thứ hai người có bằng cách thử tiến tới với cô.

"Em có áo khoác dài hay quần áo dự phòng trong xe không? Để anh chạy đi lấy cho em?" gã gợi ý.

"Cảm ơn anh, nhưng e là em không có rồi." Cô im lặng một chốc rồi lại thở dài. "Anh có thể làm giúp em việc này không? Anh chỉ việc đi sau em và dùng cơ thể che đi vết ố được chứ?" Cô không nhìn vào mắt gã nữa và gã biết cô phải rất khó khăn để nhờ gã.

"Tất nhiên rồi, Scully. Bất cứ điều gì em cần. Anh sẽ vắt áo khoác ngang tay cho kín đáo." Cái này đem lại cho gã một nụ cười biết ơn thành thật và cô thu dọn đồ đạc, bao gồm chiếc áo lấm tấm máu cô đã ngồi lên, nhét tất cả vào trong túi trước khi họ ra khỏi cửa.

Đoạn đường đi tới hầm giữ xe không xa mấy, nhưng có lẽ đối với cô thì nó dài hàng dặm. Khi mở cửa văn phòng, cô ló đầu ra nhìn quanh quất để chắc chắn xung quanh trống trải. Đã năm giờ mười lăm và hầu hết các đặc vụ đều muốn về nhà càng sớm càng tốt. Cô gật đầu với gã, cho biết đã an toàn để đi, và gã theo sát cô sau khi khóa cửa.

Họ bước đều tới chỗ thang máy và nhấn nút lên tầng trệt. Vì sao họ không có thang máy dẫn từ tầng hầm ra bãi đỗ xe gã cũng chẳng biết, và điều đó là nguồn cơn căng thẳng của Scully. Những đoạn hành lang nằm giữa mấy cái thang máy là quãng đường mệt mỏi với hầu hết mọi người.

Cô thở phào khi cửa thang máy trượt mở và sải từng bước nhanh nhẹn để ra ngoài. Mulder không biết sẽ tốt hơn nếu đứng trực tiếp sau lưng cô như cô yêu cầu, hay xài cái cách đỡ quái dị hơn và đặt tay lên eo lưng cô rồi để chiếc áo khoác dài thõng xuống che cho cô. Nghĩ rằng cái sau ít khả nghi hơn, gã nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vị trí hình xăm của cô rồi cùng cô bước xuống hành lang.

Gã biết vài nhân viên thư ký đã ngoảnh lại và nhìn mình chằm chặp, nhưng thật sự mà nói, những tin đồn sẽ chẳng khác là bao so với trước đây. Gã có thể cảm thấy Scully hơi cứng người lại khi bị chú ý, nhưng rốt cuộc họ đã ra đến xe của cô mà không có vướng mắc gì. Cô mỉm cười với gã, nhưng gã nhìn thấy đôi mày cô nhíu lại vì đau và cô đang kín đáo ôm lấy be sườn của mình.

"Em chắc là em sẽ ổn chứ?" Gã không muốn ra vẻ kẻ cả, gã biết rõ cô có thể tự lo thân và đã trải qua chuyện này có chúa biết bao lâu. Nhưng mà, cứ bảo gã thật nực cười đi, gã chỉ có thể tập trung vào mỗi cái sự thật rằng người cộng sự nhỏ nhắn của gã hiện đang chảy máu đầm đìa.

Cô bật cười và gã toét miệng trước thanh âm ngọt ngào ấy. "Ừ, Mulder. Em sẽ sống thôi. Cảm ơn anh đã khiến việc này đỡ xấu hổ hơn cho em." Cô mở cửa xe, lần nữa trải chiếc áo lấm máu xuống ghế ngồi rồi quay lại đặt một nụ hôn lên má gã, thật ra là lên cằm gã vì cô chỉ với tới đó mà thôi, thậm chí khi đã đứng trên mũi chân. "Mai gặp lại."

Gã không thể ngăn nụ cười tươi rói nở ra trên mặt trước cử chỉ ấy và vẫy tay chào trong lúc cô lái xe đi. Gã vào xe và bắt đầu chặng đường quen thuộc về nhà.

Cũng không phải gã hoàn toàn mù tịt về những phức tạp trong hệ thống sinh sản của phụ nữ, gã thậm chí còn biết nhiều chi tiết về Scully hơn là mong đợi, nhưng thật tình gã chưa bao giờ cân nhắc tới cái sự thể rằng cô phải trải qua chuyện này mỗi tháng cả. Gã thấy tim mình chùng xuống khi nhận ra kinh nguyệt đại diện cho điều gì với riêng Scully. Thường thì máu tượng trưng cho khả năng sinh sản và sự rụng trứng lành mạnh. Những thứ mà Scully không có. Phải chăng sự kiện mỗi tháng này là nguồn cơn khiến cô đau đớn? Máu dành cho một sự sống mà cô chẳng thể nào tạo ra. Mặc cảm tội lỗi bắt đầu làm gã cắn rứt khi gã nghiêm túc nghĩ về chuyện đó. Bao nhiêu lần gã đã thúc ép cô và khiến cô chạy lung tung đuổi theo những con quái vật hay sát nhân trong khi cô đang chịu đau và chảy máu như vậy?

Gã biết cô là người cứng cỏi và cũng ít có khả năng cô sẽ lựa chọn không tham gia điều tra chỉ vì chuyện này, rõ ràng cô cũng chưa bao giờ tỏ ra nghiêm trọng về nó, nhưng việc gã chưa từng lưu tâm lại làm gã bận lòng. Gã cố gắng nhớ xem vào ngày này tháng trước thì họ đang làm gì, và thở dài não nề khi nhận ra đó là vụ án mà gã đã nổi cáu với cô. Cô vừa hoàn thành hai cuộc khám nghiệm tử thi liên tiếp và đã phản đối khi gã nhờ cô làm tiếp với cái xác thứ ba.

"Mulder, em đã đứng suốt tám tiếng rồi. Phòng thí nghiệm có lẽ đang ngập trong những thứ em vừa gửi kia kìa, gửi thêm mấy bộ phận cơ thể vào sáng mai hay tối nay cũng chẳng khác gì đâu." Gã nhớ cô đã nằm trên giường theo một kiểu kỳ quặc và trông cực kỳ kiệt sức.

"Chắc rồi. Tốt thôi. Sao cũng được." Gã đã gắt gỏng phun ra mấy từ đó trước khi vùng vằng bỏ ra ngoài. Hồi tưởng lại, bất chấp cô có đang tới kỳ hay không, gã vẫn đã đi quá giới hạn và hành xử như một tên khốn toàn diện. Nhưng với nhận thức mới mẻ rằng cô có thể đang bị chuột rút lẫn đau nhức trong khi phải đứng cả ngày trời, cảm giác tội lỗi của gã lại càng tăng thêm.

Lùa một tay qua tóc, gã tấp xe vào vệ đường trước cửa hàng tiện lợi gần nhất. Gã chỉ muốn làm điều gì đó tử tế cho cô. Quét mắt qua những kệ hàng, gã thấy hơi mất phương hướng. Trước đây gã chưa bao giờ đủ gần gũi với một phụ nữ để nghe người đó nói về chu kỳ kinh nguyệt của mình, vậy nên gã không biết cái gì mới có thể giúp ích. Gã ráng sức triệu hồi tất cả những kiến thức tích lũy từ mấy chương trình tivi và sách vở rồi tự bắt gặp mình đang cau mày trước sự thiếu sót vô cùng của truyền thông trong việc miêu tả đúng cách chức năng bình thường này của cơ thể.

Gã quyết định mình không cần phải phát động một cuộc mít tinh đòi quyền phụ nữ ngay giữa cửa hàng, nên đành dùng những gì biết rõ và những thứ Scully ưa thích. Gã rời cửa hàng với thuốc Midol, một miếng giữ nhiệt, rượu vang, thứ chocolate lạ lùng vị ớt cô cứ nhắc mãi, cùng một bó hoa tươi. Gã không ngăn được mà đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng khi được vị nhân viên bán hàng đứng tuổi khen ngợi, "Đúng là một chàng trai tuyệt vời! Chăm sóc cô gái của mình chu đáo thế này đây. Thế giới cần thêm nhiều người như cậu!"

Gã lên đường đến căn hộ của Scully và cảm thấy nỗi lo âu bùng lên trong dạ dày. Thế này có lố quá không? Liệu cô có cảm thấy bị xúc phạm không? Cho rằng lo cũng muộn rồi, gã leo lên tầng, khe khẽ gõ cửa nhà cô với mấy món hàng được giấu sau lưng.

Một lúc sau, cô mở cửa và ngạc nhiên nhìn gã, "Mulder, có gì không anh?" Gã cúi đầu, mỉm cười trước lựa chọn đồ ngủ của cô; thứ gã nhận ra là chiếc áo len đại học Yale cũ mà gã tưởng đã làm mất, đi với quần đùi bằng lụa có hoa văn chấm bi. Ánh mắt cô dõi theo gã và một nụ cười xấu hổ lan ra trên mặt cô.

Gã yêu việc này và không muốn cô nghĩ mình phải trả lại áo, nên gã đem bó hoa và túi đồ từ sau lưng ra, nhận được một tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên. "Mulder, mấy thứ này là gì vậy?" Cô hỏi, cầm lấy bó hoa và chiếc túi từ tay gã, ra hiệu cho gã vào trong. Gã đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng trong lúc cô bước đến chỗ bàn bếp và mở túi.

Bỗng dưng cảm thấy bẽn lẽn, gã vừa đưa tay xoa gáy vừa giải thích. "À, anh vẫn cảm thấy thật tệ vì em phải trải qua chuyện đó hôm nay, và trên đường về nhà thì anh nhận ra mình chưa từng lưu tâm đến sức khỏe của em khi chúng ta đi phá án. Thì, ý anh là, anh có quan tâm đến sức khỏe của em, nhưng lại không hề để ý đến thời điểm này trong tháng. Anh biết em không bao giờ làm to chuyện và anh hứa mình cũng sẽ không như vậy, nhưng anh chỉ cảm thấy như một thằng tồi vì đã quá khắt khe với em, nên anh muốn làm em thấy khá hơn." Gã càng nói càng thấy tự tin trước nụ cười tỏa nắng của cô trong lúc mở quà.

Cô ngẩng lên và gã ngạc nhiên khi bắt gặp nước mắt trên mi cô. "Mulder, việc này thật ngọt ngào, cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm." Cô bước vòng qua bàn và trao gã một cái ôm thật chặt. Gã tận hưởng từng giây phút của nó.

Một lúc sau, cô vừa ngước nhìn gã vừa bật cười khúc khích thẹn thùng rồi rời ra, lau nước mắt. "Ừm...Em mới nấu súp xong nè. Anh có thể ăn ké nếu muốn ở lại xem phim với em?" cô đề nghị.

"Anh rất vui lòng," gã cười toe toét. Cô không khi nào thôi làm gã sửng sốt.


	7. Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đôi cộng sự phải đương đầu với một loạt những xui xẻo trên chuyến đi đường dài.

Gentleman (noun): người đàn ông lịch thiệp

☆☆☆

Trong gần năm năm được phân vào hồ sơ X, Scully đã bôn ba hàng ngàn dặm đường, trải nghiệm hầu hết năm mươi bang nước Mỹ và trở thành một chuyên gia trong việc định vị đường cao tốc chỉ với bản đồ và la bàn trong tay. Mulder và cô đã hình thành một thói quen khá ổn. Khi gã tìm thấy một vụ án mà mình muốn điều tra, gã sẽ đảm nhiệm mua vé máy bay, thuê xe, đặt phòng trọ trong khi cô thu xếp công việc ở văn phòng và báo cáo lại với Skinner. Thói quen này chưa hề làm họ đi chệch khỏi kế hoạch. Cho đến bây giờ.

Mọi thứ đã diễn ra bình thường; Mulder tìm được một vụ án ở bang Missouri, cả hai đã đáp xuống sân bay quốc tế St. Louis, và con xe đi thuê của họ đang nằm chờ sẵn cho chuyến đi hai tiếng đồng hồ đến Grafton. Nhìn lại quá khứ, cô đáng lẽ phải biết trước chuyện này sẽ không kết thúc tốt đẹp.

"Mulder, cái gì đây?"

"Một cỗ máy của cơ hội đó, Scully!" Cô nhướng một bên chân mày, chờ đợi câu tiết lộ của gã rằng đây là một trò đùa công phu. Mulder, có vẻ thật sự nghiêm túc, hiện đang đứng dựa vào một chiếc station-wagon cũ nát trông như thể chưa từng được sử dụng kể từ những năm 70. Giả định của cô đã chắc chắn đúng khi cô nhìn thấy cái sticker "Bầu cho Jimmy Carter" chễm chệ phía sau đuôi xe.

"Anh yêu cầu chiếc này hả?" Cô không biết liệu gã bị thôi thúc bởi xúc cảm hoài niệm nào đó hay đây chỉ là một sự cố, nhưng cô hoàn toàn mù tịt nguyên nhân vì sao cái bảo tàng bốn bánh này lại tìm được đường tới tay gã.

"Thì," gã bắt đầu với vẻ tội lỗi, đứng thẳng dậy, "thật ra, tôi quên gọi điện trước cho người ta và đây là tất cả những gì còn lại."

"Anh nghĩ cái này chạy tới nơi được không?" Cô do dự hỏi. Cô không muốn làm gã mất vui, nhưng thực tế thì chiếc xe này đã gần hai mươi năm tuổi đời rồi.

"Chắc là tụi mình phải tự tìm hiểu thôi," gã đáp, bước vòng qua bên kia để mở cửa xe cho cô, giơ tay ra một cách lịch lãm, "Xe của quý nương đã sẵn sàng." Scully cười khúc khích rồi chui vào ghế hành khách. Cô thấy gã nhìn lướt qua để đảm bảo chân tay cô đều đã ở trong xe trước khi đóng cửa lại.

Cô dành ra một lúc để quan sát toàn bộ nội thất chiếc xe trong lúc Mulder quay về vị trí tài xế. Bên trong cũng cổ lỗ sĩ hệt như bên ngoài vậy. Khi Mulder ngồi xuống, cô bật cười, "Thảm sàn xe là thảm lông đó, Mulder," cô vừa nói vừa ra dấu xuống dưới.

Gã liếc một cái để kiểm tra và cười toe toét. Bắt lấy ánh nhìn ngờ vực của cô, gã đập tay vào cặp xí ngầu đỏ treo phía trên kính chiếu hậu. "Thời thượng dữ."

Họ đi khoảng ba mươi phút trước khi điều hòa trong xe thở ra những tiếng lạch cạch hấp hối. Với vận may thường lệ của họ, Missouri đang trải qua đợt nóng giữa tháng tám. Niềm an ủi duy nhất của họ là hiện tại đã quá trưa.

Scully đang khó ở, nhưng khi cô liếc sang Mulder sau khi điều hòa tắt, cô có thể nói rằng gã đang thấy tội lỗi và cô không muốn khiến gã cảm thấy tệ hơn bằng việc phàn nàn. Phần lớn sự tức giận hiện giờ của cô là với chính mình. Cô đã kiểm tra thời tiết trước lúc lên đường và cô biết trời sẽ nóng. Với mong muốn giữ được vẻ chuyên nghiệp, cô đã quyết định mặc trang phục công sở thường ngày, trừ áo khoác của bộ suit ra và cho rằng như thế sẽ mát hơn. Nhầm to.

Giờ đây cô ngồi trong cái nóng của Missouri cùng áo sơmi trắng tay dài, sơvin vào chiếc váy ngang đầu gối và quần tất bên dưới, và cô đang bị luộc chín. Cố gắng giảm bớt sự bất tiện một cách tế nhị, cô nhìn quanh tìm thứ gì đó để buộc tóc. Cô thường không mang đồ buộc tóc theo vì tóc cô quá ngắn nên việc đó chỉ tổ dư thừa. Lúc này cô sẽ làm bất cứ chuyện gì để ngăn tóc mình không dính bết vào sau gáy. Ánh mắt cô cuối cùng cố định ở thứ duy nhất có vẻ hiệu quả, một sợi dây thun nằm trên cổ tay mảnh dẻ của Mulder.

"Mulder, nếu anh không cần thì tôi có thể lấy sợi thun trên cổ tay anh được không?"

Gã tò mò nhìn cô, tuy nhiên cũng đồng ý và nhấc bàn tay đeo thun khỏi bánh lái, đưa về phía cô, nhờ cô tháo ra giúp. Cố gắng không giật đứt cọng lông nào nằm gần sợi thun, cô đặt mấy ngón tay ở hai bên cổ tay gã và luồn vào bên dưới sợi thun, những đầu ngón tay tình cờ vuốt dọc cổ tay gã. Cô thấy gã rời mắt khỏi con đường để liếc sang, ánh mắt đậu trên cái chạm của cô. Cô kéo căng sợi dây rồi tháo ra, bẽn lẽn một tiếng "cảm ơn".

"Em cần nó làm gì?" Gã hỏi, thu bàn tay về lại bánh lái và đôi mắt về với con đường.

"Tôi chỉ muốn cột tóc lên, mà tôi lại không có dây buộc tóc." Cô nhích ra phía trước để có thể giơ tay lên mà không huých khuỷu tay vào ghế ngồi hay cửa sổ. Đeo sẵn sợi thun vào cổ tay, cô nhẹ nhàng dùng mấy ngón tay chải qua mớ tóc ẩm, tháo rời những chỗ bị rối. Một khi đã hài lòng, cô bắt đầu quy trình tết tóc quen thuộc, tách tóc đằng trước ra thành ba phần, từ từ gom thêm tóc vào mỗi phần trong lúc di chuyển dọc theo da dầu xuống tới cổ. Vào lúc hoàn tất, cô hơi cúi người xuống cho tiện và đỉnh đầu cô gần như đụng vào bảng điều khiển.

Cô bắt đầu kéo sợi thun ra thì cảm nhận được những đầu ngón tay của Mulder lướt trên gáy mình. "Em bỏ sót một ít này," gã dịu dàng nói. Cô cảm thấy gã dùng một ngón tay móc mấy sợi tóc đi lạc thành một túm và nhẹ nhàng chạm đến tay cô để đưa chúng về đúng chỗ. Sau khoảnh khắc ngạc nhiên ban đầu, cô dùng ngón cái để gom tóc lại và quấn chúng bằng dây thun, xoắn năm lần để cố định chắc chắn. Cô đưa tay vuốt từ ngôi tóc đến cái đuôi ngựa dài 5 centimetre để đảm bảo không có tí tóc nào chìa ra ngoài. Cô cảm nhận cặp mắt của Mulder trên người mình, và mối nghi ngờ của cô được xác nhận khi gã lên tiếng, "Trông xinh lắm."

Cô ngồi lên, bắt gặp ánh nhìn của gã và lẩm bẩm, "Cảm ơn anh."

Lúc này đây, cô mới tạm thời thấy vui vì cái nóng. Cô biết mình đang đỏ mặt một cách vô lý từ sự chú ý mãnh liệt của Mulder, nhưng cô có thể đổ thừa nó cho nhiệt độ. Tuy nhiên, trước sự xấu hổ của cô, gã vẫn cảm thấy cần phải hỏi.

"Scully, em có ổn không? Má em đỏ hết rồi kìa," cô nhìn sang và thấy có nét cười trên mặt gã. Tên khốn.

"Phòng khi anh quên, chúng ta đang ở giữa một đợt nóng mùa hè mà không có máy điều hòa," Cô ráng giữ giọng có vẻ cộc lốc để che đi sự xấu hổ, nhưng cô biết mình chẳng giấu được gì cả.

"Muốn hạ cửa sổ xuống không? Ta có thể bị gió quật, nhưng sẽ đỡ hơn chút ít?" Gã đề nghị. Cô không thèm trả lời, chỉ nắm lấy tay quay của cửa sổ rồi quay nó cho tới khi tấm kính đã hạ xuống hết và Mulder cũng làm như vậy bên phía mình.

Vì họ đang đi với vận tốc 70 dặm/giờ trên cao tốc, nên gió có hơi dữ dội. Cô cảm thấy những sợi mảnh trốn thoát khỏi bím tóc và bay xung quanh đầu mình như thể mắc phải một trận lốc xoáy, còn những sợi không bay vòng vòng thì dính vào son môi. Cô nghĩ mình trông khá là ấn tượng. Nhìn sang bên trái, cô thấy Mulder dựa người vào ghế với một cánh tay gác lên bánh lái, tay còn lại đặt trên đùi. Ống tay áo của gã được xắn lên quanh cùi chỏ, để lộ cẳng tay rắn chắc. Vì gã để tóc ngắn nên ngọn gió chỉ thổi ngược chúng về sau, khiến chúng nhìn rất bóng mượt. Scully không thể ngăn mình nghĩ rằng gã giống như một người mẫu trong quảng cáo của hãng Armani, và một lần nữa biết ơn vì có thể đổ thừa khuôn mặt đỏ bừng cho cơn nóng.

Họ đi được thêm một tiếng nữa thì vấn đề kế tiếp xảy ra.

"Uầy, Scully, em thấy gì không?" Cô đang cố tìm hiểu xem loại lương thực gì đang được trồng ở bên đường khi gã lôi cô ra khỏi cơn mơ màng. Lúc cô quay sang để hỏi gã muốn nói gì, cô nhìn thấy nó ngay lập tức. Khói đen đang bốc lên từng cụm từ bên dưới mui xe. Cô lo lắng cho gã một lời xác nhận và gã tấp xe vào lề đường.

Họ cùng ra khỏi xe và cô đứng nhìn gã biến thành Mulder-thợ-máy. Xắn tay áo lên cao hết mức có thể, gã mở mui xe, cúi xuống nhìn động cơ và bắt đầu đánh giá tình hình. Scully nghĩ mình nên qua giúp, nhưng cô đang vui thú với việc đánh giá Mulder. Cô đã thấy gã sử dụng súng, đã thấy gã truy đuổi kẻ xấu, nhưng vì một lý do nào đó mà nhìn gã tập trung đến mức này...đối với cô thật hấp dẫn làm sao.

Cô không nhận ra mình đang trố mắt cho đến khi nghe giọng gã tinh nghịch, "Trái Đất gọi Scully?" Cô liền điều chỉnh ánh mắt, và xấu hổ khi thấy gã đang nhìn mình với một nụ cười nhe nhởn. "Em ổn chứ?"

Cô hắng giọng rồi yếu ớt đáp, "Nóng quá." Anh thật nóng bỏng.

Gã bật cười khúc khích. "Ồ, tôi không biết em bị ảnh hưởng bởi nhiệt độ nhiều vậy đấy." Bị ảnh hưởng bởi tôi nhiều vậy đấy. Cô biết gã nghĩ cùng hướng với mình và chỉ quẳng cho gã một cái trừng mắt nửa vời.

"Vấn đề là gì vậy?" Cô mang sự chú ý của cả hai quay về với chiếc xe, xa khỏi những lời đậm chất ngụ ý của họ.

"Tôi thấy không an toàn nếu tiếp tục lái nó vào lúc này. Tôi không biết nhiều về xe cộ, không hứng thú lắm với lĩnh vực đó, nên tôi cũng không chắc nó bị gì nữa," gã ngượng ngùng nói, đưa tay chà xát sau gáy, thói quen của gã mỗi khi bồn chồn.

"Để tôi đoán xem, về mặt phương tiện vận chuyển thì UFO mới nằm trong lĩnh vực mà anh hứng thú chứ gì," cô đùa.

Gã áp bàn tay lên tim, giả vờ thán phục. "Trời, Scully, em hiểu tôi quá," và nhận được một tiếng khúc khích từ cô.

"Vậy giờ mình làm gì đây?" Cô hỏi, ngó vầng dương bắt đầu lặn đằng sau gã.

Gã bỏ tay xuống khỏi ngực, trở nên nghiêm túc. "Chúng ta vừa đi ngang một trạm dừng khoảng một hai dặm trở lại. Tôi định đi bộ ra đó và hỏi xem nên làm gì. Nếu muốn thì em có thể ở đây chờ, tôi cũng không muốn em đi cả dặm trong nhiệt độ thế này. Em có cầm súng không hay để trong cốp xe? "Cô có thể nói từ tràng huyên thuyên của gã rằng gã cực kỳ không thoải mái với ý tưởng để cô ở lại trong một chiếc xe hỏng bên rìa đường cao tốc. Gã không có ý xúc phạm cô, nhưng vẫn tưởng tượng ra mọi viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất trong đầu.

Cô gắng nhịn lại một nụ cười thích thú, "Không sao đâu. Mấy tài xế xe tải thích nhặt những thứ trẻ trung xinh xắn bên vệ đường lắm. Với cặp chân như thế, tôi sẽ thấy an toàn hơn nhiều nếu đi với anh, để không ai bắt mất anh đấy mà."

Gã vừa thở phào vừa cười to, rõ ràng nhẹ cả người vì cô biết gã đang lo lắng điều gì và không giận gã. Họ cùng đi dọc đường cao tốc và trò chuyện về những chủ đề ngẫu hứng.

Khi họ cách trạm dừng khoảng một phần tư dặm, trời bỗng đổ mưa tầm tã. Cả hai nhìn lên bầu trời và bật cười với vẻ không tin nổi.

"Hôm nay vận may đứng về phía chúng ta rồi," cô nói lớn với vẻ mỉa mai. Khi quay sang nhìn gã, cô để ý lần này gã lại là người đỏ mặt.

"Ừm...Scully nè," gã cất tiếng, đột ngột cư xử như một thằng học trò nhút nhát.

"Gì đó?" cô hối thúc, lo rằng gã nhận ra điều gì đó tồi tệ. Gã đưa mắt nhìn lại cô và cô để ý ánh nhìn của gã dán vào áo mình. Gã yếu ớt đưa một tay ra dấu cho cô nhìn.

Cô liếc xuống dưới, nguyền rủa tất cả thần linh trong sách vở. Hôm nay toàn là vận xui và các quyết định sai lầm. Cô đã không nhận ra mình quyết định sai hết bao nhiêu thứ cho đến tận lúc này. Thứ nhất, hôm nay cô chọn mặc áo trắng vì mặt trời ít bắt nắng vào màu nhạt. Thứ hai, cô không mặc áo hai dây hay áo ba lỗ bên dưới như mọi khi vì cô nghĩ trời quá nóng. Thứ ba, cô không mang theo dù tuy rằng đã kiểm tra dự báo thời tiết trước khi đi. Và thứ tư, điều quan trọng nhất, cô quyết định hôm nay là ngày cô sẽ thử mặc cái áo ngực mỏng màu nude mới toanh. Cơn mưa làm chiếc áo trắng của cô hoàn toàn xuyên thấu và dính vào da cô, nhưng cái áo ngực, nhờ ơn nước mưa, chẳng chừa lại chỗ nào cho trí tưởng tượng cả.

Mắt mở to, cô nhìn sang Mulder lần nữa. Gã đang nhìn xung quanh, nhìn trời, nhìn đất, nhìn bất cứ cái gì để không có vẻ như vừa được tẩm bổ mắt. Cô khoanh tay ngang ngực và phát hiện, với một niềm phấn khởi, rằng gã cũng đang bắt chéo hai tay đằng trước để che cái gì đó. Một cái gì đó rất ấn tượng. Khi gã thấy cô cử động tay, gã quyết định đã an toàn để ngoảnh lại.

"Ừm..." Cô khó xử lẩm bẩm, không thật sự biết phải nói gì.

"Em muốn áo của tôi không?" Câu chữ vấp váp ào ra từ miệng gã.

"Gì cơ?"

"Em muốn mặc áo của tôi không? Nó màu đen và tôi có mặc đồ bên dưới. Chúng ta gần tới trạm xăng rồi, và ừm...tôi không muốn ai trong đó-- tôi không muốn em cảm thấy không thoải mái," gã lắp bắp lời đề nghị, cố gắng làm giảm bớt nỗi xấu hổ của cô.

Vậy mà người ta nói tinh thần hào hiệp đã chết rồi. Scully mỉm cười với Mulder, đúng nghĩa nhờ gã cởi áo để bảo vệ phẩm giá của mình. Thông thường sự phô trương nam tính khiến cho lòng kiêu hãnh của cô tức tối. Nhưng mỗi lần gã làm thế, cô lại cảm thấy con tim mình phấp phới. Khi gã mở cửa cho cô, giúp đỡ cô, cố gắng che đi sự cương cứng của gã vì cô, đó luôn luôn xuất phát từ lòng tôn trọng dành cho cô và cô yêu gã thiết tha. Fox Mulder, một quý ông thuần khiết.

"Vâng, tôi xin. Không phải ai cũng xứng đáng được thấy tôi bán khỏa thân đâu nhé." Nhưng anh thì có. Cô thấy gã hiểu ý nghĩa ẩn đằng sau câu nói của mình, và được ban thưởng cho một nụ cười đầy răng.

Gã nhanh nhẹn cởi áo và khoác nó qua vai cô, giúp cô xỏ tay qua lỗ trong lúc tránh nhìn vào vùng ngực để lộ của cô. Mặc dù cái áo ướt sũng, nhưng cô được bao trùm trong mùi hương của Mulder. Cô cài nút áo và thấy buồn cười vì thân hình nhỏ nhắn của mình như bị nhấn chìm trong cái áo. Cô ngẩng lên và thấy Mulder cũng vui vẻ tương đương trước sự tiến triển này, nhưng tâm trí cô lại vướng bận chuyện khác. Chỉ mới mấy giây mà vai trò đã bị tráo đổi, và Scully đang nhìn vào một Mulder ướt đẫm nước mưa trong chiếc áo ba lỗ trắng bám sát da. Cô có thể thấy được từng thớ cơ bên dưới áo, và đó là tất cả những gì cô nhìn suốt quãng đường còn lại.


	8. Holistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sau khi sân bay làm mất hành lý của Scully, Mulder và Scully đi mua sắm và chia sẻ những khoảnh khắc của đời sống gia đình

Holistic (adjective): toàn diện, tổng thể

☆☆☆

Scully rất có tài trong việc che giấu cơn điên tiết của mình. Mulder chắc chắn những năm làm việc với gã đã giúp cô thuần phục kỹ năng này, vì thế phải mất rất nhiều công sức để khiến cô mất bình tĩnh. Gã vẫn không chắc ở điểm nào mới giải phóng được cơn giận từ cô, nhưng hình như chuyện sân bay làm mất hành lý của cô cũng vừa đủ. Cô đã dành hai mươi phút vừa qua để cãi nhau với cái đứa vô dụng bảo rằng đang tìm kiếm hành lý cho cô, trước khi người ta thông báo rằng hành lý của cô đã bị mất vô thời hạn.

"Làm sao một hãng hàng không xoay sở vận chuyển được ba mươi suất hành lý chẳng hề hấn gì, đồng thời lại làm mất một suất vô thời hạn cơ chứ." Scully rít lên với mụ tiếp viên mặt lạnh như tiền.

"Thưa cô, tôi xin lỗi vì sự bất tiện này. Việc tốt nhất chúng tôi có thể làm là đảm bảo sẽ liên lạc với cô khi có bất cứ sự tiến triển nào, và cung cấp cho cô dịch vụ đặt mua dài hạn miễn phí của American--"

"Chắc rồi. Tốt thôi. Sao cũng được," Scully ngắt lời người phụ nữ và gần như đâm vào Mulder khi gấp gáp quay đi. Mặc dù chân gã dài hơn nhiều, Mulder vẫn khó mà đuổi kịp bước chân hùng hổ của cơn cuồng phong mang tên Scully hướng về phía lối ra.

Vượt lên đi song song với cô, Mulder cố gắng tìm hiểu nguyên nhân vì sao cô lại buồn bực đến thế. "Nè, tôi rất tiếc, Scully à. Trong hành lý có thứ giá trị về mặt tình cảm mà em không thay thế được hả?"

Scully giảm nhịp bước một chút để nhìn thẳng vào gã. "Mulder, anh biết tôi không phải loại người hoang tưởng, nhưng tôi thấy nghi ngờ khi lần duy nhất tôi bỏ hồ sơ vụ án vào hành lý thay vì túi cầm tay thì chuyện này lại xảy ra."

"Hồ sơ vụ án nằm trong đó à?" Cô gật đầu vẻ cáu tiết. Gã không hoài nghi gì rằng có người đã chủ tâm đánh cắp vali của cô để lấy thông tin trong hồ sơ.

"Và giờ bất cứ ai trộm hành lý của tôi không chỉ có hồ sơ, mà còn tất cả những vật dụng cá nhân tôi cần cho khoảng thời gian ở đây nữa." Trước ánh mắt của gã, cô nói thêm. "Không có gì đặc biệt quan trọng, tôi không mang theo trang phục yêu thích khi đi công tác, nhưng tôi vẫn cảm thấy hơi bị xâm phạm."

Mulder gật đầu, không chắc mình có thể nói gì để làm tình hình khá hơn. "Chà, tụi mình có thể chạy tới cửa hàng để em mua những thứ cần thiết."

"Tôi phải đến chỗ nhân viên pháp lý vào 7 giờ sáng ngày mai, nên chúng ta sẽ phải đi ngay tối nay trước khi tới nhà trọ."

Gã liếc nhìn đồng hồ và thấy đã hơn 10 giờ rưỡi. Vì họ đang ở trong một thị trấn của bang Connecticut, gã biết có khả năng chỉ còn một chỗ vẫn mở cửa muộn thế này. "Vậy thì đi nhanh thôi G-Woman. Hi vọng em đã sẵn sàng trở thành người mẫu quảng cáo cho dòng thời trang năm 1998 của Walmart."

"Ôi chao, giấc mơ thành hiện thực. Không thể chờ để khoe với mẹ tôi," cô đùa, vẻ mỉa mai.

Tấp vào bãi đỗ xe của Walmart, Mulder thật sự cảm thấy một niềm háo hức dâng lên trong ngực. Gã thấy tệ vì Scully phải làm chuyện này, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên họ cùng nhau làm một việc mang vẻ gia đình như thế. Cả hai sắp vào Walmart để sắm đồ cho Scully. Một điều thật giản dị và bình thường đến mức nó khiến gã hồi hộp.

Cảnh cửa tự động trượt mở khi họ tiến đến gần, và cả hai đều hài lòng khi thấy bên trong tương đối vắng. Dù sao cũng vắng theo kiểu Walmart.

Mulder đi lấy xe đẩy, "Tôi sẽ đẩy xe theo để em có thể nhìn xung quanh." Cô mỉm cười và đưa gã cái túi, ra hiệu cho gã đặt nó vào giỏ trước của xe. Gã chưa gì đã thấy mình như một lão chồng lẩm cẩm.

Gã đi sau cô vài bước, quan sát cô lập ra kế hoạch. "Này, đây là Walmart mở cửa 24 giờ hay Walmart đóng cửa vào nửa đêm?"

Gã xem đồng hồ và sững sờ khi thấy họ đã mất bao lâu để đến đây. "Walmart đóng cửa vào nửa đêm, và bây giờ là 11 giờ 20 rồi."

Cô mím môi và lần nữa nhìn lướt khắp cái cửa hàng khổng lồ. "Được rồi. Tôi kén chọn vật dụng vệ sinh hơn là mớ quần áo mà dù sao tôi cũng sẽ bỏ, nên anh có thể sang khu vực đồ nữ và chọn vài thứ trông có vẻ chuyên nghiệp và trung tính không? Tôi sẽ chạy đi lấy chất khử mùi, dưỡng tóc, vân vân," cô vừa đưa ra mệnh lệnh vừa bước mấy bước về phía nhiệm vụ của mình.

"Cỡ S phải không?" gã hỏi, phấn khích trước việc chọn quần áo cho Scully.

"Ừ, nhưng thêm một cái áo rộng để mặc ngủ," cô đáp, cố gắng tỏ vẻ thờ ơ, nhưng nụ cười nửa miệng đã tố cáo cô.

Họ quay sang khu vực được phân công trước khi một ý nghĩ khác bật ra trong đầu gã và gã gọi với qua vai, "34C?"

"Cứ mơ đi, Mulder!" là phản hồi duy nhất gã nhận được.

Trên đường tới khu vực đồ nữ, gã thấy mình đắm chìm trong một thế giới không tưởng. Gã đã quen với việc vào cửa hàng, tìm thứ mình cần, chọn cỡ, rồi rời đi. Ở đây lại có quá nhiều lựa chọn.

Quần áo phụ nữ có nhiều loại hơn gã tưởng rất nhiều. Với người mới như gã thì nó cứ như một mê cung vậy. Sau một lúc thất bại, gã tìm thấy một giá áo thun in chữ. Gã nghĩ đây có lẽ là ý của cô khi nói tới "áo rộng", bèn ngắm nghía kỹ lưỡng các lựa chọn của mình.

Vì Cục có bảo hiểm cho hành lý thất lạc, nên gã biết sau này Scully sẽ nhận được một tờ séc hoàn tiền cho những thứ bị mất. Chuyến Walmart này cũng sẽ chi trả bằng thẻ của Cục, nhưng có lẽ sẽ chẳng bao giờ được mặc lại lần nữa. Cũng đâu mất mát gì. Gã cười toe toét trong lúc quét mắt qua những lựa chọn: Beavis and Butthead, Marilyn Monroe, logo của đài MTV, một khẩu súng. Tưởng tượng Scully mặc bất cứ cái nào trong này đều khiến gã thích thú không để đâu cho hết. Xem xét đến hàng cuối cùng, gã thấy một cái áo in hình Led Zepplin hệt như cái gã có ở nhà. Cứ gọi gã là tên lãng mạn vô phương cứu chữa đi, nhưng gã thích cái ý tưởng Scully và gã sở hữu áo cặp, cho dù chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn đi nữa.

Mulder lấy một cái cỡ XL và ném vào giỏ trước khi quay về nhiệm vụ chính. Gã cố gắng tìm kỹ những dãy đồ cho thứ mà Scully sẽ nhận định là "chuyên nghiệp", và nhẹ nhõm khi thấy ở phía sau có một khu vực nhỏ dành cho áo cánh và váy ngắn giữa đùi, buồn thay.

Gã chọn áo button-up và cầm lên một chiếc màu tím than. Gã nhấc nó lên khỏi giá và cảm nhận chất vải, tưởng tượng cảm giác của nó trên da Scully. Trong nỗ lực chân thật để đảm bảo chiếc áo được may bằng vải tốt, gã giơ nó ra chỗ sáng để kiểm tra thì nghe thấy một giọng châm chọc phát ra từ đằng sau, "Anh đang đảm bảo nó nhìn xuyên qua được hả?"

Gã nhảy dựng, gần như làm rơi cái áo vì giật mình trước khi quay lại và thấy Scully đứng sau lưng gã với một nụ cười nhe nhởn trên mặt. Gã hạ thấp cái áo, cười khúc khích ngượng ngùng. "Không, Scully, tôi đang đảm bảo đây là vải xịn để không bị nhìn xuyên thấu thì đúng hơn. Tôi muốn chắc chắn nó sẽ giữ ấm cho em."

Cô cười rạng rỡ trước sự chu đáo của gã nhưng không vì thế mà ngừng trêu, "Cảm ơn anh rất nhiều vì lo lắng cho thân nhiệt tôi vào giữa tháng bảy nhé," Cô đi vòng ra chỗ cái xe và thả vào trong giỏ lớn những vật dụng đang cầm, toàn là những thứ có mùi vanilla và hoa oải hương, hương thơm chủ đạo của Scully.

Gã cũng ấn tượng khi thấy rằng cô đã lấy một chiếc vali màu xanh dương đơn giản để đựng đồ cho chuyến về. "Có vẻ em may mắn hơn tôi rồi. Tôi bị lạc trong cái mê cung này luôn, chỉ mới lấy được mỗi cái áo ngủ." Cô lấy cái áo cánh từ tay gã và cho nó một cái nhìn tán thưởng.

"Không sao, cảm ơn anh. Tôi không nghĩ chuyện này sẽ mất thời gian cho lắm." Gã quan sát và hoàn toàn bị mê hoặc khi Scully tự tổ chức một buổi trình diễn thời gian trong đầu. Cô sẽ cầm lên nhiều món quần áo, áp nó vào người mình để xem nó có vừa vặn theo đúng ý hay không, và lần lượt bỏ chúng lên kệ hoặc vào giỏ. Gã tận hưởng ngắm nhìn cô biểu diễn cái thói quen mà rõ ràng đã thành thạo qua nhiều năm luyện tập. Một khía cạnh trong cuộc sống của cô tự lột trần chính nó trước mắt gã.

Cô nói rất đúng, chỉ trong vài phút đã hoàn tất chọn lựa những trang phục cần thiết cho cả tuần lễ. Gã vòng xe về phía cửa ra thì cô bảo gã chờ một chút.

"Em còn cần gì nữa?" Gã hỏi. Cô luôn gói ghém hành lý rất nhẹ nên gã không nghĩ ra cô cần thêm thứ gì. Gã phải đấu tranh không cho hai má trở nên đỏ bừng khi nhìn theo hướng cô chỉ.

"Tôi không muốn thả rông hết tuần đâu," cô đùa rồi tiến tới khu vực đồ lót, ra hiệu cho gã đi theo.

Gã cảm thấy sự háo hức lại dâng lên trong ngực, bên cạnh những cảm xúc khác, vì cô đã rủ gã cùng đi vào khu vực này. Cô có thể dễ dàng bảo gã đứng chờ tại chỗ đấy thôi. Họ vẫn luôn trêu đùa qua lại, nhảy nhót vờn quanh sự thu hút của người này với kẻ kia nhưng đây là một cấp bậc khác của việc chòng ghẹo, gần như là thân mật.

Khi họ dừng chân trước chỗ để vớ và quần lót, gã cho cô sự riêng tư để lựa chọn mà không có cặp mắt chòng chọc của mình. Và cũng vì gã không muốn tự làm bản thân bẽ mặt giữa Walmart bằng việc tưởng tượng cô trong những thứ mà cô đang lựa. Gã liếc sang để xem cô đã gần xong chưa và phải mau chóng ngoảnh đi ngay khi bắt gặp bàn tay cô quấn trong một mớ ren rua vừa chọn. Gã nghe một tiếng khúc khích khe khẽ và biết cô đang chọc mình. Chơi hay lắm.

Gã nghe cô đứng thẳng dậy và cho những món vừa tìm được vào chung với phần còn lại. Cô di chuyển thật nhẹ nhàng đến bên bức tường treo áo lót. "Khỉ thật."

Mulder quay lại để xem có phải cô đang nói chuyện với gã thì nhìn thấy cô trừng mắt nhìn giá đồ, một nụ cười giãn ra trên mặt gã khi gã chú ý tới thứ nằm trong tay cô. "Em biết không, tôi có một cái cà vạt cực kỳ tương xứng với cái đó luôn. Nếu em ghen tị thì chỉ cần lên tiếng hỏi thôi mà." Nụ cười của cô có thể sẽ đáng sợ nếu cô không vừa bỏ một cái áo ngực "Marvin người sao Hỏa" màu xanh nõn chuối vào giỏ xe.

"Đây là thứ duy nhất mà họ có ở cỡ của tôi, và tôi sẽ không mặc tiếp cái trên người tôi lúc này đâu."

"Nếu an ủi được chút nào, thì tôi nghĩ nó trông hợp lắm," gã nháy mắt, nhận lại một vẻ thẹn thùng hiếm hoi từ Scully.

Họ rốt cuộc cũng kịp ra tới quầy tính tiền độc nhất còn mở và vừa nói chuyện vu vơ vừa cho đồ lên băng tải.

"Em biết không Scully, thật đáng tiếc vì tụi mình không tham dự mấy buổi "tập huấn xây dựng đội ngũ"," gã lơ đãng nói với cô.

"Chà, tôi phải nhắc anh nhớ rằng chính anh là nguyên do mà chúng ta không đi đấy nhé. Nhưng vì hứng thú nên tôi sẽ hỏi, điều gì làm anh nghĩ tới nó vậy?"

"Nhìn hai ta đi. Tụi mình là một đội xuất sắc. Trong công việc, trong Walmart. Không phải mèo khen mèo dài đuôi chứ chúng ta là một cặp vô cùng có năng lực đấy Scully ạ. Chúng ta làm việc rất tốt như những cá nhân tách biệt với các kỹ năng khác nhau, có thể nói như vậy, nhưng về tổng thể thì hai ta là cộng sự cực kỳ ăn ý." Gã có thể thấy sự thành thật không nao núng của mình khi ấy đã khiến cô bất ngờ, tuy rằng cô đang giấu đi nụ cười rộng. Gã bèn trêu. "Tôi thậm chí còn biết cỡ áo lót của em chỉ thuần túy bằng trực giác nữa mà," gã cười toe, giơ lên cái áo người sao Hỏa.

"Ôi, thuần túy bằng trực giác cơ đấy, dạo này người ta gọi nhìn trộm như vậy hả?" cô cũng không kém cạnh.

Gã chộp lấy tim, giả vờ bị xúc phạm. "Trời ơi Scully, tôi đời nào làm thế."

Cô khúc khích trước màn diễn của gã trước khi nhướng một bên chân mày với món đồ trong tay, "Ừm, Mulder. Cái gì đây?" Gã trở nó lại, nhận ra cô đã tìm thấy cái áo Zeppelin.

"Áo ngủ của em," gã hơi bẽn lẽn đáp.

"Anh thấy tôi giống kiểu con gái nghe nhạc heavy metal hả?" Cô rõ ràng vừa thích thú vừa tò mò trước lựa chọn của gã.

"Em muốn lấy cái Beavis and Butthead hơn hay gì? Tôi có một cái giống hệt ở nhà, và nhân tiện nói luôn, nó thoải mái lắm đấy." Trước lời của gã, cô mỉm cười nhìn xuống chiếc áo và bỏ nó lên băng chuyền mà không hỏi han gì thêm. Gã không muốn nuôi hy vọng, nhưng rõ là cô cũng thích cái sự thể rằng gã có chiếc áo giống hệt nhiều như gã vậy.

Số tiền tổng cộng ít hơn họ tưởng, và hai người đi ra xe với đôi tay xách đầy những túi. Họ nhét tất cả vào trong cốp rồi chui vô xe.

"Tôi đồng ý," cô chợt lẩm bẩm.

"Em đồng ý cái gì?"

"Chúng ta làm cộng sự rất tuyệt vời," Cô đang lảng tránh ánh mắt gã như vẫn thường làm mỗi khi bộc lộ cảm xúc, nhưng dù sao cũng khiến gã thấy thật vui.

"Chứ còn gì nữa."


	9. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder và Scully biết về những mức độ thân mật vượt lên khỏi những gì được cho là bình thường giữa các cộng sự với nhau

Intimacy (noun): sự thân mật, gần gũi

☆☆☆

Scully cho rằng bước vào phòng Mulder trong trình trạng bán khỏa thân khi chỉ mới gặp gã được vài ngày chính là chất xúc tác cho mối quan hệ gần-gũi-trên-mức-bình-thường của bọn họ. Mulder, một quý ông bẩm sinh, không bao giờ nhắc tới đêm hôm ấy trừ khi gã muốn trêu cô chút đỉnh. Gã biết đó là một khoảnh khắc đặc biệt, hoàn toàn do hoảng loạn mà ra, và gã không hề hiểu nhầm rằng cô có ý đồ với gã. Khi cô thật sự có ý đồ với gã, cô đảm bảo gã biết chắc điều đó.

Nhìn lại quá khứ, cô không phải là kẻ duy nhất ôm nỗi niềm riêng tư trong đêm hôm ấy. Mặc dù chuyện của cô thì rõ ràng hơn, nhưng gã đã bộc lộ khía cạnh riêng tư nhất trong cuộc đời mình với cô; gã kể về Samantha.

Đã sáu năm trôi qua để từ đêm ấy, và mỗi lần cô nghĩ về nó thì cảm giác tò mò tại tăng lên. Lần đầu gặp mặt, gã cho rằng cô chỉ tới đây để dò thám gã. Tuy nhiên, chỉ vài ngày sau, gã lại tiết lộ tiểu sử cá nhân của mình. Trong một khoảng thời gian cô chỉ nghĩ gã làm điều đó để có qua có lại, cô đã gây ra một chuyện xấu hổ nên gã trao cô một điều tương tự cho hòa nhau.

Cô không nhớ đó là ai, nhưng cô nhớ rõ một thời điểm mà cái người này đã đặt rất nhiều câu hỏi cá nhân, và Mulder vòng vo nhắc tới Samantha với phần nào sự thật có chọn lọc. Mấy câu hỏi cũng không phải tọc mạch gì, thông tin cũng trùng với những chi tiết gã đã chia sẻ với cô, nhưng cô vỡ lẽ một điều rằng gã không nhắc tới Samantha với tất cả mọi người. Đó là lúc cô nhận ra gã đã nhìn thấy điều gì đó trong cô vào cái đêm của nhiều năm trước, điều đã dẫn dắt gã tin tưởng cô. Đó là điều gì thì cô vẫn không biết.

Cái mà cô biết chính là sau nhiều năm làm trong vô thức, cô đã trở nên quyết đoán trong việc tận tâm giữ kín những bí mật của gã. Cái sự thật Fox Mulder đang săn đuổi người ngoài hành tinh vì em gái gã bị bắt cóc không hẳn là bí mật trong FBI. Làm thế nào thông tin này tuồn ra ngoài được thì cô không biết. Cô chỉ có thể giả định gã đã giãi bày với ai đó trong quá khứ và họ đã phản bội lại lòng tin của gã, loan truyền câu chuyện khắp nơi và dựng lên trò cười "Spooky Mulder". Cái suy nghĩ rằng người đàn ông ngọt ngào, chu đáo ấy đã bộc lộ khía cạnh riêng tư nhất trong cuộc sống gã chỉ để bị phơi bày một cách tàn nhẫn khiến cô sôi cả máu. Cô sẽ không đời nào làm như vậy. Gã có ý nghĩa quá nhiều đối với cô. Cô biết cảm giác này đều đến từ hai phía.

Cô mất nhiều thời gian hơn để bộc lộ bất cứ chuyện gì mang tính cá nhân cho gã. Mulder là người nhạy bén, nhưng không phải kiểu tọc mạch. Gã biết việc bị bắt giữ quá nhiều lần chỉ trong vài năm khiến cô phiền muộn. Gã thấy cô giật bắn mình khi nghe tiếng cốp xe đóng sầm, gã bắt gặp cô vô thức xoa gáy khi những vụ bắt cóc được nhắc tới, gã nghe hơi thở của cô bị ngắt quãng khi một người đàn ông ngẫu nhiên ở sân bay gọi cô là girly girl, nhưng gã chưa bao giờ soi mói.

Scully không phải người dễ biểu lộ cảm xúc, chỉ là cô không biết làm thế nào. Có những lần cô muốn tâm sự với Mulder đến tuyệt vọng, cô biết gã muốn cô làm vậy, nhưng câu chữ cứ lụi tàn trong thanh quản của cô mỗi lần cô bắt gặp gã nhìn mình với vẻ quan tâm lẫn lo âu. Cô không muốn làm gánh nặng của gã. Tới lúc cô cuối cùng tâm sự với gã, thì chuyện đó có hơi ngoài tầm kiểm soát.

Họ, một lần nữa, ngủ trong phòng trọ sát vách nhau giữa nơi đồng không mông quạnh. Thói sinh hoạt mà họ đã nhuần nhuyễn qua nhiều năm bị phá vỡ vào đêm đó bởi một cơn ác mộng. Cô không nhớ chi tiết của giấc mơ ấy, nhưng cô đã gặp chúng đủ nhiều trong mấy năm qua để biết nội dung là về cái gì. Cô bị bắt cóc, cô bị đánh, và cô sắp bị giết. Thông thường cô sẽ tỉnh dậy ngay trước cái chết trong mơ của mình, toát mồ hôi trong căn hộ tĩnh lặng, cảm thấy thương tâm cho chính bản thân và cuối cùng thiếp ngủ trở lại.

Chắc chắn cô chưa bao giờ tỉnh dậy trước vóc dáng của một người đàn ông đang cúi người nắm lấy hai vai cô. Trong tình trạng adrenaline dồn dập và nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, cô chống cự theo bản năng. Tuyệt vọng kêu một tiếng "Buông tôi ra!", cô đẩy hai tay vào ngực người nọ rồi lên gối vào háng của hắn, đạp hắn lăn sang một bên, xuống tận cuối giường.

Cô chuẩn bị bò ra khỏi giường để lấy khẩu súng thì tai cô nhận ra tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn của người đàn ông. Mulder. Cô vội vàng nhào tới cuối giường để xác minh nghi ngờ của mình, quả nhiên cô đã lên gối trúng ngay háng Mulder. Mặc cảm tội lỗi trào lên ngay tức khắc, cô lo lắng áp hai tay lên trán và một bên vai gã. "Ôi chúa ơi, Mulder, em rất xin lỗi! Anh có sao không?"

Với sự nhanh nhẹn đáng ngạc nhiên so với cơn đau mà gã hẳn đang chịu đựng, Mulder ngồi thẳng dậy trên giường để nhìn vào mắt cô. "Anh phải hỏi em câu tương tự đấy, Scully."

"Ý anh là gì?" Sự lo lắng cho an nguy của gã đã thay thế hết thảy những ý nghĩ về giấc mơ của cô.

"Scully, lúc nãy em hét rất--" Lông mày gã nhíu chặt đầy lo ngại trước việc cô gạt bỏ cái nguyên nhân đã khiến gã căng thẳng cực độ. "Anh gọi tên em nhưng em không trả lời. Anh mở cửa tiếp giáp ra thì thấy em lăn lộn trên giường như đang chống trả thứ gì đó." Scully cảm thấy một nỗi xấu hổ trùm lên người mình. "Anh không cố ý dọa em, anh chỉ lo rằng em sẽ tự tổn thương chính mình, và em không chịu tỉnh dậy. Anh sợ lắm."

Gã hơi khom người, cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh sau khi bị đả thương, nhưng ánh nhìn chất chứa lo âu vẫn chưa biến mất khỏi khuôn mặt. Nó chỉ làm tăng thêm cảm giác tội lỗi càng lúc càng lớn của Scully. Cô không thể nhìn vào mắt gã trong lúc cố gắng giải thích. "Em xin lỗi vì đã đánh thức với làm đau anh, tại em bị mất phương hướng."

Cô ngừng nói khi cảm thấy bàn tay gã dịu dàng nâng cằm cô lên. "Nè, đừng xin lỗi, chẳng có gì phải xin lỗi hết. Tin anh đi, anh hiểu những cơn ác mộng chân thật có thể đáng sợ đến mức nào mà."

Khi cô bắt gặp ánh mắt đăm đăm của gã, cô chẳng thấy gì khác ngoài sự thấu hiểu và trắc ẩn phản chiếu trong đó. Tới ngày hôm nay, cô sẽ đổ thừa cho sự căng thẳng gây ra bởi cơn ác mộng, nhưng tại khoảnh khắc đó, Dana Katherine Scully gục ngã.

Cô thấy hai mắt cay xè và cằm cô bắt đầu run rẩy. Cô nhìn đi nơi khác để gã không thấy được mặt cô co rúm lại một cách rõ rệt, nhưng tất nhiên, như mọi khi, cô không thể che giấu bất cứ điều gì với Mulder cả.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gã hấp tấp gọi, nắm lấy thân trên của cô và kéo cô về phía mình. "Em ổn rồi. Em đã an toàn rồi. Anh hứa đấy. Shh--shh," Gã thì thào những lời trấn an trên đỉnh đầu cô trong lúc vòng tay ôm chặt đối phương, đưa một bàn tay vuốt tóc cô.

Trước những lời của gã, Scully òa khóc. Bắt đầu bằng một tiếng thổn thức nghẹn ngào và nhanh chóng chuyển thành cảnh tượng cô nức nở thống thiết vào trong áo gã. Hàng tháng, hàng năm trời của những cảm xúc bị đè nén đều đổ hết vào trong vòng tay cảm thông của Mulder. Với sự thấu hiểu âm thầm đã làm nên mối quan hệ của họ, gã để cô khóc mà không có bất cứ sự gián đoạn nào. Gã chỉ ôm cô và đu đưa trong lúc cô trải qua cơn bùng nổ cảm xúc. Cô níu chặt lấy gã như thể mạng sống của mình phụ thuộc vào đó. Cô khóc cho tất cả mọi thứ cô đã đánh mất, đến khi cơ mặt nhói đau và nước mắt cạn khô.

Họ ngồi trong im lặng không biết là bao lâu, mừng rỡ trước sự có mặt của người còn lại. Mulder chỉ lên tiếng khi đã chắc chắn rằng cô đã giải tỏa hết. "Em có muốn nói về nó không?" Một sự lựa chọn, đúng là Mulder khi không bắt ép cô phải mở lòng. Gã không chỉ cho phép cô xây dựng lại bức tường sau màn bộc lộ cảm xúc ấy, mà còn cung cấp gạch vữa để giúp cô thực hiện điều đó, mặc cho nó khiến gã buồn lòng đến mức nào.

Nếu tình huống bị đảo ngược, cô sẽ làm hết sức để chắc chắn rằng gã vẫn ổn, để tìm ra nguyên nhân của việc này và ôm lấy gã cho đến khi nó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa; bỏ mặc gã trong mơ hồ sẽ là một sự tổn hại đến tất cả những gì họ đã cùng nhau trải qua. Giọng cô khàn đặc và nghèn nghẹt vì khóc, "Đôi lúc em thấy họ khi em mơ." Cô không cần phải nói cụ thể, gã đã biết rồi.

Họ vẫn không tách khỏi cái ôm, chỉ làm quen với nó. Gã ngồi trên giường, tay vòng quanh thân cô trong khi xoa tóc đối phương và cô nép gọn vào ngực gã, cơ thể nhấp nhô theo từng hơi thở của người nọ. Tiếng tim đập của gã nhanh chóng trở thành bài ca đẹp đẽ nhất cô từng nghe.

"Anh cũng từng mơ giống như vậy. Không nhất thiết là về bọn họ, mà là về việc đến quá muộn. Không tìm được em." Vòng tay gã vô thức siết chặt hơn, cũng như cổ họng gã nghẹn lại khi cố gắng nói ra những lời đó. Hình như gã chưa từng cất chúng lên thành tiếng bao giờ, nhưng chúng đã ám lấy gã trong nhiều năm qua.

Cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được tầm ảnh hưởng của việc mình biến mất lớn thế nào đối với gã, tuy nhiên những câu chuyện cô được cho hay về gã trong thời gian cô bị bắt đi cũng đủ cho cô một ý tưởng. Ban đầu cô nghĩ rằng mẹ cô chỉ nói quá lên để lãng mạn hóa mối quan hệ của hai người, như bà vẫn hay làm. "Mẹ chưa từng thấy người nào mang một ánh nhìn tuyệt vọng đến thế trong mắt cả. Như thể mục đích sống, tình yêu cuộc sống của cậu ấy đã bị dập tắt. Như thể nó bị rút kiệt khỏi linh hồn của cậu ấy vậy." Khi Skinner, bằng những lời ngắn gọn hơn, nói với cô điều y hệt, rằng Mulder giống như một cái xác không hồn, cô biết nó đã tổn thương gã nhiều hơn cô có thể tưởng tượng.

Mulder rất có tài ăn nói, khi gã cảm thấy điều gì đó, gã sẽ cho cô hay. Cô chưa từng đền đáp ân huệ ấy. Scully hiểu gã sẽ không đời nào gây áp lực cho cô, nhưng cô nhận ra việc không hay biết có thể tác động đến gã như thế nào.

Cảm thấy thật an toàn trong vòng tay gã, cũng như không có bất cứ kỳ vọng nào trước việc phải thẳng thắn với gã, cô quyết định trải lòng. "Em chưa từng mắc bệnh sợ không gian hẹp, nhưng bị nhét trong cái cốp xe đó quá lâu thật sự ảnh hưởng xấu đến em. Ừm...em từng rất thích tắm bồn. Nhưng hiện tại tất cả những gì em có thể nghĩ tới là chuyện Pfaster muốn tắm cho em. Bây giờ em chỉ tắm vòi sen mà thôi. Em nhớ tới cái giọng ngọt ngào bệnh hoạn của hắn khi hắn hỏi em rằng tóc em bình thường hay bị xơ, em nghe thấy nó mỗi lần cầm lấy chai dầu gội," cô cảm thấy Mulder cố gắng không gồng mình lên trước những lời đó vì không muốn cô ngừng nói, tuy nhiên vô cùng nôn nao vì những chi tiết mới mẻ này.

"Em không nhớ gì về khoảng thời gian bị bắt. Em cố, nhưng không có gì rõ rệt hiện lên cả. Em không biết mình ghét điều gì hơn, biết được chính xác những chuyện kinh khủng gì họ đã làm với em hay chơi trò đoán mò và xây dựng giả thuyết về chuyện đó," cô hắng giọng trước khi tiếp tục, "Em cảm thấy như đã nhìn thoáng vào cặp mắt của cái ác và bắt gặp sự phàm tục của chính em phản chiếu trong đáy mắt của nó vậy."

Gã cọ mặt lên đỉnh đầu Scully, nhẹ nhàng thả những nụ hôn vào tóc cô. "Anh ước mình có thể nói gì đó để mang hết những chuyện này đi xa. Rằng anh có thể làm cho mọi thứ khá hơn, nhưng anh biết nói thì dễ hơn làm." Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn gã và trông thấy một người đàn ông chứa chan khát khao cùng tình yêu tha thiết.

Bằng một giọng thì thầm mà cô hy vọng gã nghe thấy, cô trấn an gã, "Anh giúp em nhiều hơn là anh có thể hiểu đấy," Cô ngồi thẳng dậy và cố lau nước mắt. Gã dợm đứng lên, nhưng cô khẽ khàng chộp lấy cổ tay gã. Nhận thấy tối nay mình đã đủ bẽ mặt rồi, cô quyết định đi tới cùng, "Anh nằm cạnh em được không? Chỉ tối nay thôi?" Giọng cô bẽn lẽn hơn mong muốn, tuy nhiên trông gã vẫn thật yêu chiều.

"Tất nhiên rồi," gã mỉm cười. Đi vòng sang phía bên kia giường, gã chui vào chăn và cô cũng làm như vậy. Sự thân mật không phải là điều mà họ né tránh. Mặc dù họ không phải là một cặp đôi giống như cái định nghĩa lãng mạn của từ này, nhưng họ đã trải nghiệm nhiều cung bậc cảm xúc và sự gần gũi về mặt tinh thần hơn hầu hết mọi người. Gần gũi về thể xác là chuyện khác. Họ đã quá kiệt sức, về mọi mặt, để làm bất cứ điều gì vào tối nay, nhưng sự háo hức non trẻ của việc nằm chung một giường với ai đó quan tâm sâu sắc đến mình vẫn tràn ngập trong không khí. Cả hai đều nhận thức được điều đó, bằng chứng là những nụ cười nhẹ mà họ trao cho nhau.

Luồn một tay vào trong chăn để nắm lấy tay gã, cô thì thầm vào màn đêm những từ ngữ không thật sự gửi gắm đầy đủ tấm lòng biết ơn của mình, "Cảm ơn anh." Cô nhận lại một cái siết tay thấu hiểu và họ dần dần trôi vào cơn chập chờn dễ chịu.

Trước khi chìm vào cõi mộng, thời điểm cô nghe thấy tiếng thở đều đều của gã và mi mắt cô không mở lên nổi nữa, cô mới lẩm bẩm một lời thì thầm ngái ngủ, "Em yêu anh nhiều lắm."

Cô sẽ không bao giờ chắc chắn được liệu cô đã thiếp đi và nằm mơ thấy nó, hay liệu gã còn thức, nhưng trong bóng đêm cô nghe thấy một lời hồi đáp dịu dàng, "Anh cũng yêu em."


	10. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder phát hoảng khi gã cho rằng ung thư đã quay trở lại

Joy (noun): niềm vui

☆☆☆

Mulder có khuynh hướng hay lo nghĩ. Đó là một thứ gã phải cùng chung sống kể từ khi có thể nhớ được. Gã không cho rằng "rối loạn lo âu" là từ đúng để diễn tả, gã có những điều cụ thể để mà lo lắng, vô cùng lo lắng cho chúng. Scully là một trong số đó, chính xác hơn là sức khỏe của cô.

Gã vẫn luôn bận tâm về sức khỏe của cô, nhưng sau vụ ung thư thì lại xuất hiện một nỗi sợ hãi đeo bám, rằng nó sẽ quay trở lại. Gã muốn nghĩ rằng cô sẽ nói với gã nếu có bất cứ điều gì đáng quan ngại, nhưng đồng thời gã cũng biết cô là một người khép kín ra sao. Cô không phải là người sẽ khiến gã lo lắng trừ khi cô biết chắc mình đã có câu trả lời. Phần lớn thời gian, cảm giác lo âu lui về nằm ẩn trong một góc tâm trí gã, ngoại trừ lúc gã trông thấy một cái mũi đang chảy máu.

Quay lại khoảng thời gian tồi tệ ấy, cô bị chảy máu mũi hai đến ba lần một tuần, và đó mới chỉ là những lần trước sự có mặt của gã mà thôi. Độ nghiêm trọng của chúng hầu như luôn biến đổi. Đôi khi cô chỉ cần quệt đi bằng khăn giấy, còn những lần khác cô phải vào nhà vệ sinh đến mười phút để hồi phục. Mối quan hệ giữa họ lúc bấy giờ khá căng thẳng. Nhìn về quá khứ, gã kiểu đã đối xử với sức khỏe của cô như thể nhiệm vụ của cô là phải báo cáo lại cho gã vậy. Scully nhìn nhận việc đó như là gã đang hạ thấp khả năng tự chăm sóc bản thân của cô, nhưng thực chất gã chỉ muốn được trấn an. Cái việc không thể làm gì để cứu vãn khiến gã suy sụp tinh thần.

Bây giờ ung thư đã biến mất, và mối quan hệ của họ mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Có lẽ đó là nguyên do vì sao gã đã phản ứng vô cùng dữ dội khi bắt gặp cô đang ấp bàn tay lấm máu vào mặt.

Cả hai đang điều tra một vụ giết người hàng loạt tại một thị trấn nhỏ của bang Colorado. Cuối cùng họ tìm ra thủ phạm chính là nhân viên pha chế ở một quán rượu địa phương, và cùng nhau đến bắt giữ hắn. Họ sa vào một tình huống hơi phiền toái, kết cục là Mulder phải đuổi theo tên tội phạm cao mét tám chạy lòng vòng quanh quán như một thằng khùng. Sau đó, cảnh sát tới hiện trường và tóm được hắn khi hắn ào ra khỏi cửa. Chỉ mất một lúc trước khi gã nhận ra Scully không còn ở sau lưng mình.

Khi quay vào trong, gã đi ngang một nhóm đàn ông vạm vỡ tự xô đẩy nhau ra ngoài. Gã phớt lờ bọn họ khi nhìn thấy thân hình nhỏ nhắn của Scully đứng dựa vào chiếc ghế đẩu ở quầy bar. Gã không thể thấy mặt cô, nhưng từ chỗ gã đang đứng thì trông như thể cô đang giấu đi khuôn mặt của mình. Gã băn khoăn chạy đến đứng sau cô, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai người nọ.

"Scully à, mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ?" Cô quay lại trước cái chạm của gã và máu gã trở nên lạnh ngắt.

Hai mắt cô nhắm nghiền còn tay cô ấn chặt lên mũi, máu rỉ ra từ những kẽ tay và nhỏ từng giọt xuống cằm cô. Tựa như tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh gã bỗng đứng khựng lại, những gì gã có thể nhìn thấy chỉ là chất lỏng màu đỏ sẫm và nước mắt mấp mé bên dưới hàng mi của cô.

Ung thư tái phát rồi. Cô ấy đã ỔN mà. Họ đâu cần phải lo lắng về chuyện này nữa chứ. Thật không công bằng, không công bằng, không công bằng.

Gã lần nữa cảm thấy như một cậu bé con, đối diện với kẻ thù mà mình không hề biết phải chống trả bằng cách nào. Gã cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh tuôn ra và làm ẩm lòng bàn tay. Gã muốn nghe tiếng cô nói gì đó, gã muốn cô nói với gã rằng cô đang cảm thấy thế nào. Gã thô bạo rút mấy tờ khăn giấy từ chiếc hộp bên cạnh rồi đưa nó cho cô. "Scully? Trả lời anh đi," gã không nhận ra mình sắp khóc cho đến khi nghe giọng mình thốt ra tựa như một tiếng nghẹn ngào.

Âm thanh đó ắt hẳn đã đánh động Scully, vì cô mở to mắt ngạc nhiên và chuyển sự chú ý sang gã. "Mulder, anh ổn chứ? Sao nhìn anh buồn bực thế?" Cô cầm khăn ăn từ tay gã rồi bắt đầu tùy tiện áp chúng lên khuôn mặt lem nhem máu. Gã chưa từng thấy máu nhiều đến thế. Lần này tệ thật rồi.

Gã yếu ớt làm một cử chỉ tay về phía khuôn mặt cô thay cho lời giải thích, thốt lên một câu cũng yếu ớt không kém, "Mũi em đang chảy máu. Nó quay trở lại rồi ư?" Cô khó hiểu nhìn gã trước khi nhận ra ý nghĩa của những lời đó.

Giọng cô dồn dập trước nỗ lực trấn an gã, "Ôi! Không-không-không phải đâu Mulder, không phải nó đâu anh. Một trong mấy người khách quen tức giận vì chúng ta bắt giữ bạn hắn và hắn đấm vào mặt em, đó là vì sao em không chạy theo anh được. Mấy anh chàng đô con ở đây xử lý hắn và đem hắn ra ngoài để cảnh sát áp giải hắn luôn." Cô ngừng lại, rồi dịu dàng nói thêm. "Không phải ung thư đâu mà."

Gã cảm thấy tiếng tim đập bên trong tai vì cơn bùng phát của adrenaline vừa chiếm lấy cơ thể gã tức thì. Gã mở miệng định nói gì đó, nhưng không biết phải nói gì. Trong vài phút ngắn ngủi ấy, gã phải sống lại cái viễn cảnh của một cuộc đời không có cô và điều đó khiến gã sợ chết khiếp. Mulder chưa bao giờ là người phô trương cảm xúc, gã nói nhiều, nhưng việc bộc lộ cảm xúc của chính mình luôn có hơi khó xử. Gã cảm thấy hai má nóng lên và biết rằng mắt gã đang rưng rưng.

Scully chắc hẳn đã nhìn thấy nước mắt của gã vì cô lập tức trở về với vai trò mà gã đã bắt cô gánh lấy biết bao nhiêu lần. "Hey, hey, hey," cô đem tay gã áp lên mặt mình, cọ má vào lòng bàn tay thô ráp. "Mọi chuyện ổn rồi. Em hứa đấy. Bây giờ chúng ta an toàn rồi. Em còn không nghĩ mũi em bị gãy nữa là, chỉ hơi bất ngờ thôi. Mulder nhìn em này," cô siết mu bàn tay gã bằng tay mình, đảm bảo gã hoàn toàn tập trung trước khi nói tiếp, "Em không sao hết đó."

Niềm vui sướng nhẹ nhõm lan khắp người gã như một thứ thuốc phiện và gã thở ra một hơi mà không hay biết mình đang giữ lại. Gã đưa bàn tay run rẩy còn lại lên áp vào bầu má bên kia của Scully, mỉm cười rạng rỡ.

Gã biết ơn trước sự thấu hiểu và kiên nhẫn vô cùng tận của Scully, vì cô đứng yên tại chỗ và vui vẻ chấp nhận để gã kiểm tra mình. Lẩm bẩm câu "cảm ơn trời đất" trong hơi thở như đang tụng kinh, gã lần hai bàn tay khắp mọi nơi mình có thể chạm đến; cánh tay, cổ, hai gò má, đôi môi, mái tóc cô, trước khi bao bọc cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của cô bằng một cái ôm chất chứa sự biết ơn vô vàn, đến nỗi có cảm giác như gã đang cố gắng hòa nhập hai cơ thể lại thành một.

Gã nghe thấy tiếng cô phì cười và ngửa ra sau một chút để có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười trên mặt cô. Cô đã bỏ khăn giấy lên mặt quầy để đáp trả cái ôm, và gã thấy mũi cô đã ngừng chảy máu. Ngẩng mặt lên, gã bắt gặp sự cảm kích cùng tình yêu trong ánh mắt cô, và nó khiến tim gã đau nhói.

Gã không biết liệu đó là do adrenaline hay khát khao của nhiều năm gộp lại, nhưng gã bắt lấy cơ hội. Một tay đỡ lưng, tay còn lại đặt trên gáy cô, chìa khóa nắm giữ sự sống của người này đang nằm bên dưới lớp da nơi những đầu ngón tay gã chạm vào, và gã hôn cô.

Không giống như cái hôn phớt hồi đêm Giao thừa, gã trao cô nụ hôn này bằng cả linh hồn của mình. Gã cảm thấy con tim lộn nhào khi, chỉ sau một nhịp đập, cô nhón chân lên và vòng hai tay ôm cổ gã. Môi cô ấm và êm như nhung trên môi gã và trong mơ gã cũng không thể tưởng tượng hay hơn thế này. Dana Katherine Scully đang hôn gã. Gã cảm thấy môi cô ấn lên môi mình với một sự nồng nhiệt không kém và nụ hôn chỉ chấm dứt khi cả hai cùng mỉm cười.

Tách nhau ra, họ nhìn vào mắt người còn lại với niềm vui không chút e dè, hàng năm trời của trêu ghẹo và rung động cùng hội tụ tại chính khoảnh khắc này. Và nó thật kì diệu biết bao. Cô bật cười bẽn lẽn trước khi hổn hển thì thào, "Em xin lỗi vì đã làm anh sợ, nhưng em rất vui vì phản ứng của anh."

Không hề nới lỏng vòng ôm, gã luồn một tay vào trong tóc cô rồi áp lên một bên mặt của đối phương, "Em chắc là em không sao chứ?"

Cô ngẩng đầu mỉm cười với gã, khác biệt chiều cao của họ thật sự nổi bật ở khoảng cách gần thế này, "Một bên mặt của em đang nhức, nhưng phần còn lại của cơ thể em cảm thấy không chê vào đâu được." Gã bật cười trước câu trả lời của cô, dịu dàng lướt một ngón tay lên vết bầm đang thành hình.

"Anh không bao giờ muốn mất em," gã nhỏ giọng, vẫn hơi xấu hổ vì vẻ yếu đuối của mình vài phút vừa qua, nhưng nếu kết quả là được ôm Scully trong tay cùng với ánh nhìn đong đầy yêu thương trên khuôn mặt cô thì cũng xứng đáng từng phút lo lắng.

Cô nghiêng đầu, hôn vào lòng bàn tay của gã, "Anh sẽ không bao giờ phải thế." Họ đứng như vậy thêm một lúc trước khi quay về xe. Cả hai nắm tay suốt dọc đường, chỉ buông ra một lần duy nhất để Mulder có thể cho ai đó đang đeo còng một tí trả đũa.


	11. Kissable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một tên biến thái để mắt tới Scully theo một cách không bình thường

Kissable (adjective): khiến cho người khác muốn hôn bằng cách tỏ ra đáng yêu hay lôi cuốn về ngoại hình

☆☆☆

Cũng không phải là chuyện lạ lùng khi Hồ sơ X hóa ra lại ít thuộc lĩnh vực siêu nhiên hơn người ta nghĩ. Phần lớn các vụ án nằm trong địa phận "bình thường", chúng chỉ quái đản vì đó là những hành động được thực hiện bởi thành phần cặn bã nhất của cặn bã. Mấy người này đã đi xa khỏi cái gọi là bình thường đến mức thậm chí không hề tự cho rằng mình kỳ lạ. Mulder và Scully đã nhìn thấy tất cả, vì thế khi cả hai đối mặt với một tên biến thái nằm ở mức tiêu chuẩn trung bình, thì phải mất lâu hơn một chút để họ phát hiện ra.

Mấy ngày vừa qua, đúng 1 giờ 12 phút chiều, điện thoại lại đổ chuông. Ngày đầu tiên, Scully thấy Mulder nghe máy với vẻ chuyên nghiệp đã qua tập luyện trước khi chân mày gã nhíu lại, "Alô? Alô?" Hã nhún vai và gác máy, sau đó quay lại làm việc.

"Nhầm số à?"

"Ừm, anh đoán vậy. Có thể là một nỗ lực yếu ớt để gọi điện chọc phá. Họ chỉ nói "xanh dương" trước khi cúp máy," gã phì cười.

Họ gạt chuyện đó đi và sự việc phai nhạt khỏi tâm trí họ cũng nhanh như cách nó xảy ra. Nói cho cùng, những cuộc gọi chọc phá nhắm vào bộ phận Hồ sơ X không phải là chuyện hiếm thấy. Thường thì người gọi chỉ nói "E.T gọi về nhà" rồi cúp máy. Tới ngày hôm sau thì óc tò mò của họ mới bị khơi dậy.

Cùng thời điểm với hôm trước, điện thoại reng. Không suy nghĩ tới lần thứ hai, Scully nhấc máy. "Đây là văn phòng của đặc vụ Mulder, đặc vụ Scully xin nghe."

Sau giây lát yên lặng, một giọng khoái chí thì thầm, "Tím." Trước khi cô kịp mở miệng trả lời thì đã nghe tiếng ngắt máy. Cô nhún vai với Mulder, gác điện thoại và quay lại làm việc.

"Có phải anh bạn đùa nhạt của tụi mình không?"

"Ừ. Có vẻ màu của hôm nay là màu tím," cô cười. Nhìn về phía Mulder, cô có thể thấy gã đang chìm trong suy tư. "Mulder, nghĩ nhiều về nó làm gì. Có thể chỉ là ai đó đang cố chọc tức anh thôi." Họ tiếp tục công việc và ráng gạt chuyện đó ra khỏi đầu.

Bốn ngày tiếp theo, chuyện y hệt vẫn cứ xảy ra. 1:12 phút chiều, điện thoại, màu, và hết. Mulder kiên quyết cho rằng đó là manh mối dẫn tới một thứ lớn hơn. Scully thì nghĩ gã đang mơ hão. Gã nói nếu ta cộng lại những con số trên đồng hồ chỉ thời điểm người kia gọi thì kết quả sẽ bằng mười ba. Khi cô bảo gã giải thích rõ hơn, gã bèn lải nhải suốt một tiếng về các âm mưu và ý nghĩa liên quan tới con số này.

Những màu sắc họ được cho hay đến lúc này đã có xanh dương, tím, hai đỏ, hai đen. Mulder cũng có một giả thuyết rằng mấy màu này càng lúc càng trở nên sẫm hơn là một manh mối cho điều gì đó. Điều đó là gì thì gã không biết. Tới ngày thứ sáu, gã dành toàn bộ thời gian sau khi nhận cuộc gọi để sàng lọc hồ sơ xem trong đó có gì về ý nghĩa của màu sắc. Cả hai đã truy dấu cuộc gọi kể từ ngày thứ ba, nhưng chỉ biết được thủ phạm đã sử dụng các điện thoại công cộng quanh khu vực. Gã thậm chí còn thử tạo các liên kết về mặt địa lý, nhưng cũng vô ích. Đã qua năm giờ chiều mà gã chẳng tìm được gì. Kiệt sức vì cuộc tìm kiếm không kết quả, hai người quyết định tan làm.

Về tới nhà, Scully tự thưởng cho mình một buổi tắm bồn dễ chịu. Bọn họ gần đây đang bị treo giò. Trên Cục bảo rằng họ cố gắng đừng đi đâu cả cho đến khi ngân sách của năm nay được gửi tới, vì thế cả hai bị kẹt với công việc bàn giấy. Cô không nghĩ sẽ có ngày mình nhung nhớ những lúc truy đuổi sát nhân hàng loạt và quái vật, nhưng nếu cô phải xem thêm một tài liệu nào nữa, đầu cô sẽ nổ tung mất.

Cô chỉ vừa cởi đồ và quấn mình vào chiếc áo choàng tắm thì có thứ đập vào mắt. Sáng nay cô dậy trễ và vô tình làm đổ giỏ đồ giặt. Cô không có thời gian sắp xếp lại, vì thế quần áo vương đầy trên sàn. Thở dài một tiếng, cô cúi xuống và bắt đầu nhặt nhạnh mọi thứ. Cô cố gắng giặt đồ mỗi tuần một lần, và cũng sắp đến lúc đó rồi. Với ý định tiết kiệm thời gian cho sau này, cô bắt đầu phân loại y phục thành từng chồng nhỏ.

Sau khi làm xong và liếc nhìn thành quả lao động, lông tóc sau gáy cô liền dựng đứng. Ở đống đồ nội y có năm chiếc quần lót: một xanh dương, một tím, hai đỏ, một đen. Cô thử đưa mắt sang chỗ quần áo của hôm nay, tim đập thình thịch khi bắt gặp chiếc quần lót ren màu đen trên giường.

Là trùng hợp thôi. Chứng hoang tưởng của Mulder khiến mày tạo ra những liên kết không có thật. Chuyện này không có nghĩa gì cả.

Thở ra một hơi và cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, cô vào nhà tắm để thư giãn. Tuy nhiên, dù có cố thế nào, nỗi lo âu cũng không tiêu biến được. Cô dành một giờ sau suy nghĩ xem phải làm gì. Cô biết chuyện này thật nực cười, vì thế cô không muốn gọi cho Mulder và làm phiền gã. Nhất là khi dính đến chuyện riêng tư như vậy. Gã có thể sẽ khăng khăng đòi kiểm tra ngăn đồ lót của cô với mục đích nghiên cứu. Cô không biết mình dễ điên vì điều gì hơn ở cái tình huống giả định đó: viễn cảnh gã lục lọi đồ của mình, hay việc đó sẽ được thực hiện với ý định hoàn toàn trong sáng. Cuối cùng cô lạc trong suy nghĩ và thiếp đi.

Khi thức dậy vào sáng hôm sau, cô cảm thấy nỗi sợ hãi trào lên trong lúc đang thay đồ. Lúc này, hành động vô thức là chọn lựa đồ lót lại mang cảm giác điềm báo. Chợt nhận ra một điều, cô mò mẫm cả ngăn đồ lót cố tìm xem liệu trong đó có camera ẩn hay không. Tiếp theo cô nhìn quanh phòng tìm thiết bị theo dõi. Nếu các cuộc gọi có liên quan với nhau thì làm thế nào tên thủ phạm biết được? Lục soát khoảng mười phút mà không tìm được gì, cô thở dài, nghĩ rằng có lẽ mình chỉ thổi phồng sự việc lên rồi quay lại với cái ngăn kéo bừa bộn, cố gắng chọn đồ để mặc. Nếu chọn một thứ bình thường, cô sẽ chỉ tiếp tục với giả định đây là sự trùng hợp. Quyết định liều mạng, cô bèn bỏ qua quần lót.

Cô mặc quần tất và suit công sở vào với cảm giác khiêu gợi mới mẻ. Có điều gì đó cực kỳ kích thích về việc không mặc quần lót, một việc cô nghĩ sẽ không thoải mái thực chất lại cho cô thêm sự tự tin. Hoàn thành nốt các thói quen sinh hoạt, cô lên đường đi làm và bồn chồn chờ tới 1:12 phút chiều.

Váo 1:10 phút, cô thấy tim mình bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn và cảm giác hốt hoảng đang lan ra trong từng mạch máu. Cô không biết phải mong đợi điều gì. Cô không muốn trông như đang thổi phồng sự việc và tỏ ra ngớ ngẩn, nhưng cũng sởn tóc gáy trước suy nghĩ lỡ như giả thuyết của mình là đúng.

Cô hẳn đã vô ý nhìn chăm chăm vào điện thoại, vì giọng nói bông đùa của Mulder chợt lôi cô ra khỏi cơn trầm tư, "Em đang chờ anh bạn của tụi mình gọi đấy à? Chắc phải đăng ký đường dây cục bộ quá."

Cô hắng giọng, cố ra vẻ nghiêm nghị, "Không, không. Em-" Lời của cô bị gián đoạn bởi tiếng điện thoại lanh lảnh, Scully vươn tay ra, nhưng Mulder đã giành phần nghe với một nụ cười nhe nhởn.

"A lô?" Gã cất tiếng. Chân mày gã nhướng lên và gã hỏi, "Không màu là sao?" Scully cảm thấy tim mình chùng xuống và hai má nóng bừng. Có vẻ không những cô đã đúng, mà hình như người ở đầu dây bên kia hôm nay còn nói nhiều hơn. Nói gì kia chứ?

"Ai vậy?". Một chốc sau Mulder mím môi và cúp máy.

"H-Hắn nói gì đó?" Cô ráng giữ giọng bình thường, nhưng thanh âm lại hơi run run.

Mulder ngẩng lên để nhìn vào mắt cô, "Hắn nói 'không có gì cả'. Khi anh bảo rằng đó không phải là màu sắc, hắn đáp 'tôi cũng ngạc nhiên như anh thôi'. Vì tâm trạng hắn có vẻ tốt nên anh hỏi hắn là ai và được trả lời rằng 'một người đang yêu'. Anh không b--Scully à, em ổn chứ?" Gã ngừng giải thích khi nhìn thấy, cái chắc chắn là, khuôn mặt sững sờ của cô.

Cô không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Trước hết, cô cảm thấy bị xâm phạm vì có ai đó đang rình mò các lựa chọn đồ lót của mình và báo cáo chúng tới chỗ làm. Thật ra thì, có khi hắn ta thậm chí còn không biết cô đang ở dưới này nữa. Mulder nghe như đây là lần đầu tiên hắn có vẻ vui mừng. Khi cô nhấc máy thì hắn luôn luôn có vẻ vui mừng kia mà. Bây giờ nhớ lại, ngày đầu tiên cô trả lời hắn dường như hài lòng một cách quái lạ. Cô cảm thấy máu trong người lạnh ngắt, không phải hắn đang gọi cho bọn họ, mà là gọi cho văn phòng của Mulder. Thứ hai, cô hoảng sợ vì thật tình không biết hắn lấy được thông tin bằng cách nào. Cô mải lạc trong suy nghĩ tới mức làm Mulder lo lắng, vì gã di chuyển vòng qua bàn để đứng trước mặt cô.

"Scully, chuyện gì thế? Em biết được gì ư?" Lông mày gã nhíu chặt vì lo trong khi nhìn xuống vị trí cô đang ngồi. Bản tính tốt bụng của gã luôn bộc lộ bất cứ khi nào có khả năng cô đang gặp nguy hiểm.

"Em--ừm. Đêm qua em đang sắp xếp đồ giặt thì phát hiện quần lót của em trùng khớp với các màu trong những cuộc gọi," cô ngừng lại và thấy vẻ mặt gã cũng khó chịu hệt như tâm trạng mình. "Em đã lục khắp các ngăn kéo và phòng ngủ nhưng không tìm được bất cứ thiết bị theo dõi nào cả. Em không biết làm thế nào mà hắn ta biết." Cô quyết định bỏ qua chi tiết cuối, nhưng với kiểu cách đặc thù của Mulder, gã hiểu ngay lập tức.

"Vì thế hôm nay em thả rông để kiểm tra và đảm bảo rằng em đã đúng," Cô gật đầu, và khi nhìn vào mắt gã, cô thấy dục vọng bị kiềm nén đang xoay vần trong đó. Gã hắng giọng rồi mới hỏi, "Em vào phòng tắm trước hay sau khi thay đồ đi làm?" Cô thấy gã thận trọng nhìn xuống trước khi bồn chồn đưa ánh mắt quay lại với cô, cắn môi để giữ mình tập trung.

"Gì cơ? Tại sao?" Cô hỏi. Dưới ánh nhìn ấm sực của gã, cô cảm thấy như một vật triển lãm.

"Có thể có gì đó trong nhà tắm?" Gã giải thích.

"Không. Em thay đồ trong phòng ngủ, sử dụng nhà tắm trước đó và khi vừa về nhà," cô đáp.

"Em có sử dụng nhà vệ sinh ở đây thường xuyên không?"

"Không, và nếu có đi nữa thì cũng không phải cùng một nhà vệ sinh."

Gã ngừng nói và trầm ngâm mất một lúc cho đến khi nhận ra. "Em có kiểm tra ống thông hơi chưa?" Cô nhìn gã trong sự vỡ lẽ.

"Không, em chưa kiểm tra." Họ nhìn nhau trong giây lát rồi vớ lấy áo khoác và ào ra khỏi cửa.

Hóa ra, người đàn ông đã từng bị Scully bắt trước đây đã phát triển một tình cảm không lành mạnh dành cho cô. Khi còn trong tù, nỗi ám ảnh của hắn lớn dần đến mức vượt ngục, đột nhập vào nhà cô và đặt camera vào ống thông hơi, cũng như quyết định trêu Mulder về một thứ mà 'anh ta sẽ không bao giờ biết được'.

"Thật mỉa mai khi hắn trêu anh về một thứ 'anh sẽ không bao giờ biết được' bằng cách nói với anh chính xác cái điều mà anh không biết ấy, vì vậy đã làm cho anh biết," gã huyên thuyên, cố gắng pha trò bên cạnh sự nhẹ nhõm nặng trĩu mà cả hai đều cảm thấy, rằng người đàn ông nọ đã dễ dàng bị phát giác. Nếu đó là một người nguy hiểm, họ chỉ có thể tưởng tượng những gì hắn sẽ làm với cô.

"Một kẻ bám đuôi phụ nữ với máy quay phim. Không tầm nhìn X quang, không biến đổi hình dạng, nhưng lại mất hai tuần để chúng ta phát hiện. Thật kỳ thú khi năng lực của tụi mình lại chậm chạp đến thế đối với những chuyện không có yếu tố siêu nhiên hoặc dị thường," cô đùa lại.

Cô dợm bước về phía căn hộ của mình thì gã chộp lấy cánh tay cô và kéo trở lại, lưng cô áp vào ngực gã khi gã vòng tay quanh người cô. "Anh rất mừng vì không có chuyện gì tệ hơn xảy ra," gã thở dài lên tóc cô. Một cánh tay gã ấn lên xương ức trong khi tay còn lại ôm ngang bụng đối phương, bàn tay phải bấu lấy cẳng tay trái và ngược lại. Cô nhắm mắt lại khi cảm thấy mũi và môi gã cọ dụi vào đỉnh đầu mình, thả xuống những cái hôn dịu dàng.

Cô siết nhẹ cánh tay gã, "Em cũng thế."

Gã cúi xuống gần tai cô và thì thầm, "Theo cách ít đen tối nhất có thể, anh nghĩ phương pháp em đã dùng để kiểm tra giả thuyết của mình là cực kỳ...có tính sáng tạo."

Cô cảm nhận được nụ cười của gã trên vành tai và xoay người để đối diện với gã, "Một chút xíu đen tối cũng không à?" Hai người vẫn trêu đùa qua lại ngày càng thường xuyên hơn, và cô biết họ đều có thể cảm thấy sự rung cảm tăng dần qua từng ngày.

Ánh nhìn trong mắt gã mách bảo với cô rằng gã hiểu được ngụ ý, "Được rồi, thành thật mà nói thì nó rất nóng bỏng." Gã liếm môi và bắt được sự chú ý của cô ngay lập tức, môi dưới của gã luôn là chủ đề trong rất nhiều mộng tưởng của cô, và lúc này nó chỉ cách cô khoảng vài phân, trông cực kỳ mời gọi.

Mulder chắc hẳn đã thấy được, vì loáng cái gã đã cúi xuống để thu hẹp khoảng cách. Nụ hôn là tất cả những gì cô hằng tưởng tượng, và còn nhiều hơn thế nữa. Cô hơi xấu hổ trước sự thể rằng mình hạnh phúc đến nỗi mới hôn được một chốc thì phải ngừng vì không thể thôi nhoẻn miệng cười trên môi gã. Ngửa cổ ra sau, cô mừng rỡ khi thấy khuôn mặt gã phản chiếu biểu cảm giống hệt.

"Em chỉ có màu tím, xanh dương, đỏ với đen thôi hả?" Gã trêu cô.

"Muốn lên xem thử không?"


End file.
